Moving On
by CandC1988
Summary: COMPLETE! It's really a crappy ending, but stay tuned for the second part, Stephanie's Wedding.
1. The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters, I will own a couple of characters, but you'll pretty much know who they are.

Author's Note: This is my first fic ever, but I'm gonna try a Full House one since I loved this when I was a little kid. 

I am gonna put some difference in age, I'm gonna make Michelle 15, the twins 9, DJ will be 25, and Stephanie will be 19. I don't know how old the adults are, but they'll all be older too.

Chapter One

*The Crash*

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose," Alex started singing as him and Nicky followed Michelle down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Rudolph isn't real! Will you guys please shut up?" Michelle snapped at her cousins.

"Michelle? Are you sure you can watch the twins by yourself while we're gone? You seem a bit impatient lately," Jesse said as him and Becky walked into the kitchen from the living room just in time to hear Michelle snap at the twins.

"I'm fine really, I guess I just don't have one of those big Christmas spirits this year," Michelle shrugged it off.

"Join the club, your uncle isn't much better," Becky said, smiling at her husband.

"Now remember, Joey and Danny should be back from picking up DJ and Stephanie before we get home from the movies, but their airplanes may get delayed," Jesse reminded Michelle.

"I know, I know, will you guys leave already? I can handle the twins!" Michelle said, shaking her head.

"OK, bye sweetie," Becky said, giving Alex and Nicky a kiss before her and Jesse walked out the door.

***

"Michelle! Alex! Nicky! We're home!" Joey yelled as he and Danny walked in the front door, followed by DJ and her husband, Steve, and their daughter, Laura, who was two, and Stephanie and her boyfriend, Heath.

"Hey guys," Michelle greeted as her and the twins walked into the living room, "Laura!"

With that she picked up her niece and spun her around. Michelle absolutely adored Laura and loved to shower her with affection.

"DJ!" Nicky shouted, giving his favorite of his two elder aunts a hug as Alex did the same with Stephanie. Then the two boys switched and gave the other aunt a hug.

"Hey sis," Michelle also offered in turn to both her sisters, greeting them with a hug.

"Okay, enough small talk, when are Jesse and Becky supposed to be back?" Danny asked Michelle, who checked the clock.

"In about twenty minutes," Michelle answered.

***

"That was a great movie," Jesse committed as Becky and him walked out of the movie theater towards their car.

"Oh, it was? Even though it was a chic flick? That you could NEVER get interested in," Becky teased her husband as he opened the door for her.

"Fine, I hated the movie," Jesse admitted as he started the car and pulled into the street. He stopped at the first stoplight.

"Oh well, you can't blame me for trying to bring a little culture into your life," Becky said, with an exaggerated exasperated shrug.

"That's just a little too much culture for me in one movie though," Jesse said as he started to drive again.

All of the sudden another car came from the other side of the intersection and was headed towards Jesse and Becky at full speed.

"Jesse! Stop!" Becky shouted as the car exploded into them.

***

"Why don't you guys go make yourselves at home?" Danny told DJ and Stephanie, "I should've known Jesse would be late."

"It's okay dad," DJ assured him, "We're here for two weeks, we'll get to see plenty of him and Aunt Becky."

"I just can't believe he's that irresponsible ...," Danny started, but then the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Michelle asked as she picked up the phone. She then paused for a moment before saying, "Sure, here he is," and handing the phone to her father.

"Hello?" Danny asked. A minute later he hung up the phone and sat down, his face very pale.

"Who was it?" Stephanie asked her father quizzically.

"It was the hospital," Danny said faintly, "Jesse and Becky have been in an accident."

***

"Uncle Jesse's okay? Isn't he?" Michelle asked as her, Joey, Danny, Stephanie, and DJ flew into the emergency room, Steven and Heath had stayed behind to look after the little kids.

"What about Aunt Becky?" DJ asked.

"The hospital wouldn't release any information until I came here in person," Danny hurriedly said, stopping in front of the counter, "I'm Danny Tanner, and my brother-in-law, Jesse Katsopolis, is in this hospital, along with his wife, Becky."

"Ah yes, well, Becky is just down the hall in room 422, but Jesse is in Intensive Care," the receptionist said after clicking in a few numbers in her computer.

***

"Uncle Jesse's not gonna make it, is he?" Michelle asked, tears filling her eyes as the family sat down in the waiting room.

"We don't know that!" Stephanie exclaimed to her little sister, "We really have no idea. Just because he's in Intensive Care doesn't mean he can't make it."

Just then a doctor walked in and asked, "Is there a Danny Tanner here?"

Danny followed the doctor into another room to talk with him about Jesse and Becky. After a few minutes he came out of the room, tears streaming down his face.

"Well, what happened?" Joey asked apprehensively, already knowing the worst had probably happened.

"Jesse's dead, he died about ten minutes ago," Danny said, a little bit shaken, "But Becky's fine, she only suffered a broken arm, in fact we can go see her."

***

"Hey Aunt Becky," DJ whispered as she stepped into the room, Becky was allowed to have only one guest at a time.

"DJ!" Becky said, "Man, that was quite a crash, but I bet Jesse can't wait to get home, he's ...,"

But she stopped when she noticed tears streaming down DJ's face.

"What's the matter?" Becky asked her, "Jesse's okay, isn't he?"

DJ opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything, in fact, all she could think about was how she shouldn't be the one to tell Aunt Becky that her husband was dead. She didn't want to at all. Her father should have told her while he was in there. Or Joey.

"Jesse's not dead, is he?" Becky asked frantically. DJ took a deep breath, nobody else in the family was going to do it, and she now knew why too, because Jesse usually told people the hard stuff, but he wasn't there to do that anymore.

"Aunt Becky, I'm so sorry, but Jesse had no chance of living," DJ said, hurriedly, "His lung and rib cage were collapsed, I'm so sorry."

"No, he can't be dead," Becky said in a low voice, then she raised it, "NO! I refuse to accept he died."

"But he did," DJ said, the tears coming down even harder now, "None of us are more upset than you, but we're all really upset, you're gonna have to accept it Aunt Becky."

"DJ, you're time's up," she heard from the doorway. She turned around to see Stephanie guiltily standing by the door.

"You're right, you talk to her now," DJ said, shaking her head, "Bye Aunt Becky."

"Dad! I can't believe you didn't tell her!" DJ said angrily after she walked back to the waiting room. 

"I couldn't. All she could talk about was getting Jesse the best Christmas gift ever because of this crash," Danny defended, "But Joey, didn't you tell her?"

"NO! All I could think about was how the twins were going to take it," Joey also defended himself, "I guess one of us has to go back in there and tell her."

"I already did," DJ whispered.

***

"Is he really dead Stephanie?" Becky asked as Stephanie went and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Aunt Becky," Stephanie whispered, which caused her aunt to start sobbing with grief. Stephanie just wrapped both her arms around Becky's neck and held her, tears streaming down her face.


	2. Can I Survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House or its characters, so far the only characters that are mine are Heath and Laura.

Authors Note: OK, well, I got this review, and it made me feel like a total idiot, I knew the twins were exactly five years younger than Michelle. But I said they were nine, but now I'm changing their age to 10, which is five years. And, also, sorry, DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle are COUSINS of the twins, not aunts.

Chapter Two

*Can I Survive?*

"So, who's gonna tell the twins?" Danny asked, looking around at his family members as they quietly left the hospital, tears streaming down all of their faces.

"DJ, you told Aunt Becky, can't you tell the twins?" Stephanie asked, turning to her oldest sister. Everybody looked at DJ with a pleading look in their eyes.

"Nuh uh, no way, telling Aunt Becky was hard enough, I'm not gonna tell the twins. I'm not going to be the next bearer of bad news," DJ firmly put her foot down.

"But Deej, if you don't tell them, who will?" Michelle asked. She looked at her sister in a way that almost made DJ cave in.

"There's no way I can tell them," Joey said honestly, "I freaked out even trying to think about how Nicky and Alex were going to take it."

Stephanie, Michelle, and Danny looked at each other. If Joey and DJ were out of the question to tell the twins, it was up to one of the three.

Stephanie already knew Michelle would step up to the plate if she just gave her enough time. Michelle had always loved Uncle Jesse and admired him. In fact, Stephanie knew Michelle would do it just for the love and respect she had not only for Jesse, but also for Becky and the twins.

Danny stared silently at the ground. He couldn't believe he couldn't tell Nicky and Alex about it. He couldn't believe he was trying to leave it up to one of his daughters to tell them. Yet, every time he thought he could have enough courage to tell them he thought about DJ's face when he first told her about her mother dying. And he knew he could never do it, there was too great a love between a parent and their kids for him to be able to stay together.

Michelle also already knew she was going to have to do it. She knew Stephanie thought she was going to do it out of pure respect for her uncle, and Stephanie had been right. Michelle would have preferred if DJ would have told the twins along with Aunt Becky, but Michelle could see the strain DJ was already under for telling Aunt Becky. And Michelle knew her father couldn't tell the twins, because of being a parent himself. So, it had all come down to her.

"I'll do it," Michelle said quietly. Everybody looked at her, respect for her and her braveness shining in their eyes.

The others were relieved that somebody else had volunteered to do it, so they didn't have to. Yet, each of them felt guilty in their own way about making the youngest of the group do it.

Stephanie was the first to get into the car, followed quickly by Joey. Danny turned around and looked at his other two girls.

"Michelle ...," he started, but then she cut him off.

"No, its ok dad," Michelle said, "I know you can't do it. I can handle it."

"OK honey," Danny said, before entering the driver's side of the vehicle the five of them had managed to fit in. DJ then turned to her little sister.

"If you need any help telling the twins, I'll be there for you," DJ said bravely to her littlest sister.

"Deej, you've done enough, you told Aunt Becky, you did the hardest part," Michelle said. 

"I can only hope that's true," DJ muttered, not wanting her sister to have this burden, but knowing Michelle could handle it.

***

Becky looked down at her sheets. They were tear-stained and soaked through. But who could blame her? She had just learned that the person she loved, the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with had died. 

Becky had wanted to go home that night. To tell the twins about their father. But the doctors had said she had to stay the night, just in case something developed. In a way Becky was relieved. It meant that she wouldn't have to tell Nicky and Alex that their father wasn't their anymore. She knew that somebody else would tell them.

Her bet was on Michelle or DJ. She knew Michelle would do it, Michelle was a lot like Jesse. She was determined, she loved music, but most of her uncle's qualities Michelle had developed was from actually looking up to and wanting to be like Jesse. She really didn't think that DJ would have had it in her to tell her or the twins. Yet, looking at it now, DJ had always been strong. She had always had to be strong. Ever since her mom had died she was the one to look after Stephanie and Michelle, and sometimes even Danny.

"Jesse!" Becky suddenly moaned, in pain, "Oh my god Jesse, I love you."

***

Michelle walked in the door of their living room and saw Nicky, Alex, Steve, and Heath all still wide awake. Laura was sleeping on her father's lap. Michelle quietly took Nicky and Alex's hands and walked upstairs with them. After she had left with the twins Heath and Steve turned to the others.

"So?" Steve asked, standing up, carefully sliding his daughter onto the couch.

"Uncle Jesse's dead," DJ's voice cracked, "And Aunt Becky's okay, just a broken arm."

Heath, who had never met Jesse or Becky, nor ever had a close family, was trying to process the fact that everybody was crying, or had been crying. He then wrapped his arm around Stephanie and began to rub her back.

Steve looked at his wife. He had always liked Jesse, had thought he was a cool guy. And he knew how much each of the family's members had loved him. Especially Michelle. The two had had a special bond. But for right now Steve had to focus on his wife. So he carefully wrapped his wife in a hug, rocking her back and forth.

***

Michelle took a deep breath after the twin's had gotten dressed for bed. She almost smiled at how the twins had griped and complained to her about not being little babies anymore and not having to have their hands held.

"Look, we need to talk, the three of us," Michelle said earnestly. 

"What's going on?" Nicky asked as the twins turned to face her.

"This has something to do with the hospital doesn't it?" Alex also asked a question.

"We've always been completely honest with each other, right?" Michelle asked, hoping to avoid answering the questions for a minute. To be allowed to regain her composure.

"Yes," Nicky said slowly, while the smarter twin just slowly nodded his head.

"OK, I'm gonna be completely honest with you now," Michelle started, then choked back some tears, "Your mom is fine, she only has a broken arm. But your dad, well, he ...,"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Alex asked breathlessly. As Michelle nodded her head Nicky stuffed both of his fingers in his ears.

"No! No! No! He is not dead, he can't die," Nicky yelled at the top of his lungs. Michelle gently took his fingers out of his ears.

"Nicky!" Michelle shouted to get his attention, "I know this hard to hear, but you have to hear it. You have to know about it."

"There's nothing to know about it! He's not dead," Nicky shouted back at her. Then he ran out of the attic and started to fly downstairs. Instead of chasing after him Michelle turned to Alex.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked her other, more rational cousin gently.

"Daddy's dead," Alex said, voice almost in a whisper, "Daddy's dead."

He then went to his bed and curled up in a ball, crying to himself. For about the tenth time that night Michelle felt completely helpless. Yet, she didn't quite know which reaction was worse. Alex's withdrawing or Nicky's denial.

***

DJ could hear somebody running down the stairs. She quickly stuck out her hand to stop her cousin.

"Nicky!" she said loudly, causing him to look at her, "What is going on?"

"Michelle told me a lie," Nicky whimpered, "She told me my dad was dead. She told me he died."

"Oh honey," DJ said, her heart breaking. She took a deep breath, ready for fireworks. She sat down on the last stair and sat Nicky down by her.

"DJ! What are you going to say to me?" Nicky asked, getting suspicious.

"Nicky, you're dad really did die, I was there when the doctor told my dad," DJ gently said. Nicky looked at his cousin.

"No! He didn't! You're a liar! A liar like Michelle!" Nicky shouted at her. Then he got up and started to run again, not particularly going in any direction, just running from the truth.

"Nicky! Wait!" DJ called after him, but to no use, then she muttered, "I have to give the kid props, he can run fast."

"I only hope Alex is taking the news better than this," she said aloud.

***

Becky stopped weeping for the tenth time that night. She couldn't imagine actually not crying, not feeling this empty hole in her. Not having all this grief.

She knew Nicky and Alex weren't taking it well. They loved their father. But they had all loved Jesse. As Becky looked up at the ceiling she tried to imagine life without Jesse, but she just couldn't. She had been with him too long. She had been married to him for too long. As she lay there, with all these things running through her mind one question kept coming up in her mind.

Can I survive?


	3. Jesse's Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters (gee I'm having deja vu I think I've typed this before). LOL.

Author's Note: Sry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy reading others story, but I'm gonna try to update more steadily.

Chapter Three

*Jesse's Funeral*

DJ sighed as she stared out her window to the house next door. Three days had passed since Uncle Jesse had died and today their was the funeral. While making all the funeral plans DJ had realized that everybody was handling their grief in their own way.

Joey had become silent, sure he talked, but he always looked like there was something disturbing him. Like he had something on his mind that he didn't want too.

Aunt Becky had also become silent. She had been totally avoiding DJ since she came home from the hospital. She wouldn't even look at DJ most of the time, just give her a disappointed look every once in a while. 

Her father, who had always been a cleaning fanatic, now put his whole heart into it and cleaned about 18 hours a day. Not even resting most of the time. DJ was worried about him. 

Stephanie, who had always been the talkative one, talked nonstop now. She went on about everything, except for her uncle. She rarely talked about Uncle Jesse and when she did it was for brief periods of time.

Michelle had probably taken the most mature way to deal with her grief. She talked to DJ about how hard it was to move on, but that eventually she would have to move on. As would everyone else. Michelle cried when she felt like it over her Uncle's death, yet she didn't cry all the time. DJ sighed, her littlest sister, in some ways, was the most mature of the family.

If Michelle had taken the best route to deal with her grief, then Nicky and Alex had taken the worst. Nicky had stopped running through the house shouting at the top of his lungs that his dad wasn't dead, but Nicky refused to believe he was dead. Every time somebody talked about the funeral or Jesse's death he would shout at them and say his dad was just gone on a business trip. Alex, on the other hand, said only two words repeatedly over the last three days, daddy's dead. The twins didn't even have each other because Nicky refused to listen to anybody who said that his father had died. So, the twins had been avoiding each other.

As DJ looked out the window she suddenly saw somebody familiar step out of a taxi next door. She ran downstairs and into the neighbor's yard.

"Kimmy!" DJ shouted as Kimmy dropped her bags and gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey Deej," Kimmy greeted, picking back up her bags, DJ helping her, and walking towards her house.

"Whatcha doing here?" DJ asked her friend curiously.

"Well, I know Jesse never liked me much," Kimmy admitted, "But, you're my best friend, plus I always kinda had a secret thing for him."

"Kimmy, hon, that was never a secret," DJ informed her friend, "Who called you though?"

"Oh, Stephanie did, I'm pretty disappointed that you didn't," Kimmy said, giving her friend the evil eye.

"I didn't want you to worry," DJ protested, "I was gonna tell you when we got back to Los Angeles."

"Yeah, but you needed me now," Kimmy pointed out.

***

Becky looked out the window to see DJ with Kimmy. She wished that she still had a good friend that could help her through this. But, she had become alienated with all her friends the instant she had married Jesse, they thought they were to good to associate with him.

She felt really bad about not talking to DJ about what she had told her. She knew DJ felt bad about this and Becky had always been closest with her oldest niece, probably because the age difference wasn't as big as Michelle and her, or Stephanie and her. But talking to DJ made her think of the hospital and she couldn't think of that.

Becky also felt overwhelmed. She didn't know how to deal with her husband's death, let alone help the twins deal with his death. Both of them were trying to grieve, yet not very healthily. Becky didn't know what to say to the twins to make them feel better. All she could think of was Jesse and how she wished he was back. Yet, she knew that was selfish and she needed to help her boys deal with their grief. It was just too hard though.

***

"Hey Joey," Danny greeted as Joey walked down the stairs to see Danny manically cleaning the stove for the tenth time that morning.

"Danny, I think the stove is clean," Joey said seriously, then added, "I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead," Danny said, not even paying attention to Joey's first statement, he kept scrubbing the stove.

"Well, it has something to do with something Jesse told me before he married Becky," Joey started, causing Danny to look up at him, unconsciously still scrubbing.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"He told me to marry Becky if anything happened to him," Joey said, letting out a breath, "And I don't know how to deal with that."

Danny actually laughed as Joey looked so confused and serious.

"What? What's so funny?" Joey demanded to know, Danny took a breath.

"I'm sorry, its just that that's the kind of promise that you make that the person just feels better about making, not one you're actually supposed to keep," Danny told him.

"So, I don't have to marry Becky?" Joey asked, letting out a sigh.

"No, you don't. Plus, look at it this way, it would be wrong. Jesse was your best friend and it would be like stealing his woman, whether he's dead or alive," Danny informed him, "And knowing Jesse he'd find a way to come back and haunt you."

"I guess you're right," Joey admitted, "Actually, I'm kinda relieved, I mean I like Becky, but I don't, and never could, love her, to me she'll always be Jesse's girl."

"Yeah, that's a good attitude," Danny encouraged him, then changed the subject, "Are you ready for this funeral?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Joey said, "Which isn't that ready."

***

Stephanie let out a deep breath. Joey and her father had asked her and her sisters if any of them wanted to say something at the funeral. Understandably, DJ and Michelle declined, knowing that it would hurt them more to talk about him in front of a room full of people. But Stephanie wasn't like her sisters, this was the best way she knew how to deal with her grief, was too talk. And she didn't think she could get through the whole funeral without talking. So, as she stood up to address the mourners she realized that this was probably for the best.

But then she stood at the podium and looked across the audience to see her family. Her father and Joey both had tears streaming down their face, showing emotions they had hardly ever shown before. But they had just lost their best friend. And Michelle and DJ both were bawling, having lost their favorite uncle. Michelle was holding Lauren tight, who didn't really know what was going on. While DJ had both her husband and her best friend there to comfort her. Then she saw Becky, who was bawling worse than anybody, with the twins on either side of her, both not looking at the front, or paying attention.

Taking another deep breath and looking at Heath for support Stephanie started.

"Well, when my dad asked if anybody would like to talk at this funeral a poem I wrote in fourth grade came to mind, about my Uncle Jesse, so, if its okay, I'd like to share it with you first," Stephanie started.

"My Uncle Jesse

Likes to play guitar

He is cool

And he doesn't drive a car

He's really nice

And helps me out

He knows what I feel

And what loves all about

He's got a great wife

Who loves him a lot

And I'm glad there together

Cause he just rocks."

"Okay," Stephanie relented, "Its not that good of a poem, actually its really bad, but I never claimed to be a poet."

"But my poem did really describe my uncle as well as my fourth grade mind could see him. And he does have a lot of these characteristics. Like he likes to play in a band on his guitar, or drums sometimes, and he is really nice, and I was glad that he found Aunt Becky. But I'm not saying my uncle was perfect, he had a tendency to be a little hotheaded and tried too take too many tasks at one time, not wanting anyone to help him," Stephanie said, then she took a breath, "But for all the rock and motorcycle I saw in Uncle Jesse there was so much more. He loved us all, and would do anything for each and everyone of us. He had a tender heart, unlike the image he had tried to portray before coming to live with us. I'll admit it, Uncle Jesse is the person I have cried the most over losing, I really loved him, I know we all did. And he will always be missed."

As Stephanie sat back down, DJ squeezed her hand. DJ knew that Jesse really did love her uncle and that the reason that his death was more painful than her mother's was because she didn't really know her mother, she had been so young.

***

Stephanie filed past her uncle's body, and turned to Heath and buried her head in his chest, while he just stroked her back. Soon, all of the friends and family member's that were there had passed by Jesse's body except Nicky, Alex, and Becky, because they were shaking people's hands and listening to their condolences, or at least Becky was, Nicky and Alex were just staring off into space. 

Alex walked in front of his brother to go buy his father's body. As he looked at his father's dead, cold body in the casket he reached a hand out and touched the body. Instead of still walking, Alex just collapsed on the ground and covered his head and started crying.

"Daddy's dead," he whimpered, "Daddy's dead."

Nicky, being behind his brother, took a quick glance at his father's body then looked at his brother, who was crying. He quickly looked once again at his dad's body, then sat down beside his brother and wrapped both his arms around his brother and started crying.

The others looked at the two boys, feeling sorry for them, yet also wanting to be able to just let go like that and hang onto each other and cry like the twins were doing at the moment. They just wanted to break down and cry.

***

"How are the twins?" Michelle asked as Becky came back downstairs from trying to come the twins.

"Well, they both have accepted that Jesse's dead, but now they don't want to go anywhere without the other," Becky said, sighing.

"You know Becky, I think the twins had the right idea back there, if you really want to just let go and cry, we would all understand," Danny told her.

"I know you would, and I love you all for it," Becky said, "But if I started crying now I may never be able to stop for Nicky and Alex."

"We'll all be there for the twins too," Stephanie pointed out.

"No, I think I just need to remain strong," then she looked around the group, and at the rest of the crowd gathered for the mourning lunch, "Where's Deej?"

"She's in the kitchen, her and Kimmy are putting the finishing touches on lunch," Joey said. Becky nodded then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Becky," Kimmy greeted as Becky walked in.

"Hey Kimmy," Becky said back, then continued, "Would you mind excusing us for a second?"

"Yeah, I'll leave," Kimmy said, who, by now, had heard the whole story, but then she added, "Only if you give me five bucks."

"Kimmy, leave!" DJ commanded her best friend, who quickly scurried out of the kitchen. DJ then turned to Becky.

"So, what's going?" DJ asked Becky, who sighed.

"I wasn't treating you fairly," Becky admitted, "You told me about Jesse because your dad and Joey did not."

"I had no right to not talk to you because of it," Becky continued, "I really think it was mainly because I had lost my husband, and you told me, and every time I saw you I saw that moment when I knew it was true all over again."

"Aunt Becky, I'm sorry," DJ said, her lips trembling, "I should have never told you, I should have made Joey or my dad go back and tell you."

"No," Becky said fiercely, putting her arm around her niece, "You did the right thing and I love you for telling me because I needed to hear it, I could already feel something was wrong, and if you wouldn't have told me than Michelle would've, then she would have the twins and me to worry about."

"I was just so worried about you," DJ said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I didn't want you to just give up if I told you, but I just had to."

"Deej, I now know that you will always be there for me, and I like knowing that," Becky soothingly said, "I need somebody I can depend on."

All of a sudden, DJ gained her composure back.

"I'm not supposed to be the one getting comforted here," DJ said, "You're the one who lost your husband."

"I know," Becky said, quivering, "And I hate the fact that he's gone, but somebody else needed me."

"Come on Aunt Becky," DJ said, "You got to let go of your emotions or they'll just build up and explode one day."

"I can't believe he's gone," Becky suddenly said, "I mean, I just have this feeling that it should have been me, not him. That everybody would be a lot better off without me, but not without Jesse. He always helped everybody. He was always trying to do everything. It should have been me."

"No, you're wrong," DJ said firmly as her aunt started to cry. DJ wrapped both her arms around her aunt, "You've helped me plenty of times, and it was just Uncle Jesse's time to go. Not yours."

"But what happens if it was supposed to be mine, but he died in my place?" Becky asked. DJ didn't answer, she just continued to stroke her aunt's hair, wondering if it was really Uncle Jesse's turn to die at all, or if it was somebody else's and he had died for them. It wouldn't have been the first time that her uncle Jesse had done something at the expense to himself to keep another person going.


	4. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Sorry, in the last chapter I made a mistake and said DJ's kid was Lauren, but its Laura. 

Chapter Four

*Merry Christmas*

Nicky looked down at the presents under the tree. Under any other circumstances him and Alex would be snooping through the presents trying to figure out which one's where theirs. Yet, this year was totally different, Nicky didn't even want to celebrate Christmas. It just wasn't Christmas without his dad complaining about how expensive Christmas was, how cold it was this time of year, and all of his normal complaints.

But everybody knew deep down that his dad had loved Christmas as much as the next person. This year Nicky knew he couldn't enjoy Christmas at all, because two days after Christmas was over Stephanie and DJ with their boyfriend, husband, and kid would be leaving. And Nicky knew that with them gone that the whole family would go through another sad period, without DJ their to lend support.

Nicky took a deep breath before he went back upstairs. Alex hadn't left his room in the past three days since his dad's funeral. And Nicky was the only one he talked to. It annoyed Nicky to no end, yet he felt that he needed to help his brother, who was more like his mom than anything.

***

Alex didn't know what had come over him. Nicky, who was the same age as him, had been taking the news about their dad better than Alex was, with the exception of when he first found out. Alex, being only nine, thought that it wasn't fair that his less intelligent brother could be doing better than he could. Alex just couldn't help it though. He felt lost without his dad.

And that's why he turned to Nicky. Nicky was a lot like their dad. He was a bit of a rebel, he played guitar great, and he had this strong backbone that nobody could get through.

Alex decided that tonight, on Christmas Eve, he was going to go downstairs and enjoy himself as best as possible.

***

Michelle found all the presents she had hid from everybody and started making her way downstairs. She almost started crying when she reached the top of the stairs and she didn't see the twins trying to look in their gifts. Every year at Christmas you could find the twins looking at their gifts, or trying to anyways.

Of course Michelle knew why they weren't sneaking a peek this year, because of their father, yet this made it so much more obvious that he was gone. He wouldn't be here this year to catch them and tease them that they would take all their gifts back if they didn't grow out of that phase of sneaking into their presents.

Yet, Michelle thought, it's ironic, that his death caused the twins to grow up in a way no nine year old should have to grow up. Michelle didn't get it, yes DJ had changed when their mother had died, and so had Stephanie, but the twins had matured so much in this last week that Michelle was kinda frightened. Pretty soon they would be old men before they even hit thirteen.

***

DJ almost groaned as she looked about the room of forced smiles. Everybody was trying to have a Merry Christmas, but it just wasn't the same. DJ then looked at Aunt Becky, who wasn't even trying to force a smile, in fact, she was crying. 

DJ hated to see her aunt cry, but she'd seen it so much in the last week that she really didn't think anything of it. DJ looked once more around the room and noticed that nobody was making any moves at all to get the presents. So, she walked over to the tree and picked one up.

"To Joey, from Danny," DJ said, handing the present to Joey. She then went through some more of the presents, then she picked one up and read, "To Jesse, from Michelle."

Then the room went silent. Michelle quickly snatched the present. Alex and Nicky both, instinctively, looked at their mother for support, but she just ran out of the room.

"I'll go," DJ said, "It was my mistake."

DJ went into the kitchen to see Becky sitting at the table, crying. DJ went up to her slowly and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's bad enough that he's gone," Becky groaned, "But I discovered something else today when I went back to the doctors."

"What is it?" DJ asked fearfully, thinking she was going to tell her that she'd been bleeding internally this whole time and now she was going to die.

"The doctor told me I was pregnant," Becky choked out, "He told me that I was very lucky my baby survived the crash, and that he should have told me when I was there the first time, but since I had just learned of my husband's death then he didn't want to add something onto my loads of worry."

"Ahh, Aunt Becky," DJ started, but then Becky interrupted her, wanting to continue.

"I really don't see why he chose now to tell me, because I can't handle it now anymore than I could handle it then," Becky continued, "I mean, I'm going to have another kid and I'm going to be raising three kids on my own, with no help. My kids are going to hate me."

"Hey, my dad and Joey will help you," DJ assured her, "Plus, take it from someone who only had one parent growing up, they'll probably become closer to you as they get older and I'm sure none of them will grow up to hate you."

"But you can't be sure," Becky protested.

"Neither can you," DJ quietly said, "Come on, lets go join the rest of them."

"Deej," Becky said, in a whisper, "Just one thing, please don't tell anybody about this. I'm gonna tell them in my own time."

"OK," DJ agreed, "But you do have to tell them, and soon."

***

Joey looked at everybody and noticed that nobody was talking, or even looked semi-happy. Joey opened his mouth to tell a joke, but then quickly shut it again, all the jokes he had were inappropriate. Not to mention cruel.

But then Laura got up and grabbed a present from under the tree and handed it to her father and shouted, "Christmas! Christmas!"

Of course it didn't come out like that since she was only two, but everybody felt the need to laugh at the cute little girl. It was a long, tense laugh that made everybody more uncomfortable then they already were.

Joey wanted to tell a joke so bad. He hadn't told a joke in a week because he had been too busy grieving over Jesse's death, but he was wondering if he would ever be able to tell a joke again. He didn't know if it would be the same without Jesse there telling him to shut up if he went overboard and started to annoy everybody.

Just then DJ and Becky walked back in from the kitchen, Becky still had tear stains on her face, but she was also semi-smiling and, most importantly, not crying anymore. Maybe, just maybe, they could get through this Christmas.

***

Danny was in a cloud of dreams. In it he saw his very first Thanksgiving without his wife and how Jesse had finally admitted then how much he missed his sister. But Danny also saw how painful it was to go through that holiday without his wife there. Then, he awoke with a start.

Of course Becky had to be feeling these same things. Had to be missing Jesse more than anything in the world. He had had a hard time getting through Thanksgiving, but the first holiday after Jesse's death was less than a week after his death.

And Danny knew where Becky would be. Even if it was three o'clock in the morning.

***

Becky looked down at the counter as she drank her third glass of milk. She would have had alcohol if it wasn't for the fact that she had a baby on the way. She then heard somebody making their way down the stairs. Becky jumped up to leave, but then she saw Danny.

"Hey Becky," Danny greeted, "I figured you would be here."

"What's going on Danny?" Becky asked.

"Well," Danny started, "I was just thinking about how hard it must be for you, and that its Christmas Eve, which means you probably wouldn't be sleeping."

"Danny, can I ask you a question?" Becky asked.

"Sure, anything," Danny said, bravely, sometimes this was proceeded by a question that nobody should have to answer.

"I was just starting to feel a little better about my husband's death, far from getting over it, but I thought maybe I could live my life, but then Christmas Eve comes along, and I can't handle it anymore. I can't handle anything anymore. I feel as hopeless as I did a week ago when I first found out Jesse was dead. Why is it so hard now?" Becky asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because its the first holiday. The first holiday is always the hardest after losing someone you love," Danny informed her, "I remember the first Thanksgiving without the girl's mother there. Jesse had been trying to act cool up until this point, but on Thanksgiving he broke down and for the first time told all of us how much he missed his sister. And I felt hopeless, I wanted my wife there, I didn't think I could ever live again."

"Danny, I'm so glad you know what I'm going through," Becky admitted, "I love talking to DJ, but she's never been through it, she doesn't know."

"Well, I'm here for you," Danny said, giving her a weak smile, before turning to head back upstairs.

"Wait, Danny, I've got just one last question," Becky said. Danny turned back to her, "How do I know that I wasn't supposed to die? That Jesse was supposed to live, but he took my place and balanced the scale."

"Becky," Danny started, coming over to her and taking her hand, "When every human is born they already have a time when they're going to die. God has already decided when our time is going to be. Now, this whole thing with you feeling it was your time is a guilt thing. You feel bad that it was him, not you, and you want to believe that it was your fault that he went, and that it was supposed to be you."

"But ...," Becky started, but Danny continued.

"Becky, just think, if it was supposed to be you, you'd be the one better off, Jesse would be here, grieving over your death," Danny finished.

"So, you really don't think it was my time at all?" Becky asked.

"No," Danny simply said.

***

"Christmas, mommy, Christmas," DJ heard the next morning as her daughter pounced on her and Steve.

"Honey, its too early," DJ muttered, looking at the clock that read 7:00 a.m.

"Come on Deej," Steve urged his wife to get up as he stood up.

"Fine, fine, fine," DJ muttered, "But its still too early."

She then got out of bed and the three family members made their way downstairs. DJ then went into the living room to find Nicky and Alex sleeping on the couch. She put a blanket over them and smiled, but then frowned, thinking that if this had been any other Christmas they would have been up as early as her daughter. And they would also have been pouncing on their mom and dad to wake up.

The reality of her Uncle Jesse's death was really hitting home as she looked at the twins. She knew what they were going through, she had lost her mother then too. But DJ couldn't believe that Aunt Becky was pregnant again. It was too much for her to handle.

Just then Becky made her way down the stairs and saw her twins sleeping on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

"I was worried, I couldn't find them," Becky said breathlessly.

"Aunt Becky, when are you going to tell the rest of the family?" DJ asked. Becky looked at her.

"Tell them about what?" Aunt Becky asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," DJ said, impatiently.

"I don't know, when I feel its right," Becky admitted.

***

"Merry Christmas," Joey unsuccessfully said to everybody as they gathered at the table for breakfast.

"Joey, shut up," Stephanie snapped at her dad's best friend, angry with herself for feeling bad about enjoying Christmas. Angry at Joey for wanting to enjoy Christmas. And angry at Heath for really enjoying Christmas.

"Why don't you shut up Steph?" Michelle asked, also angry for being sad and wanting Christmas to go away.

"No you," Stephanie shot back.

"Oh, that's original," Michelle snapped at her.

"Whatever," Stephanie muttered.

"You guys!" Becky suddenly yelled, "Look, this is Christmas, let's enjoy it. I'm having as hard a time as all of the rest of you, but we have to go on with our lives, I mean, Jesse was my husband. But I want to enjoy Christmas. Remember the memories of past Christmas's I got to spend with him. And you guys are ruining that for me."

She then sat down and started crying. Michelle and Stephanie both exchanged guilty glances as Danny glared at his two daughters.

"I'm sorry Aunt Becky," Michelle and Stephanie said in unison. 

"No, its okay," Becky said, wiping her eyes, "Come on, let's go open gifts."

***

"Hey Becky," Joey said as he and Becky prepared the lunch, "I still got to give you your gift."

"OK, what is it?" Becky asked curiously. Joey went upstairs and came back down with a square-shaped gift.

"Here you go," Joey said, handing it to her, "It was originally supposed to be for Jesse, but I thought maybe it will help you with your memories of him."

Becky curiously opened the gift to find a picture of Jesse in an Elvis costume, with his hair done like Elvis, and playing his guitar like Elvis. It was in an Elvis picture frame.

"Where'd you get this?" Becky asked about the picture.

"Jesse used to make extra money by pretending to be Elvis and singing songs from Elvis, so I thought he might like it," Joey said, "I mean, it does have Elvis."

"That's really sweet of you," Becky muttered, then she gave Joey a hug, and as she pulled back Joey realized that his shirt was tear-strained.

"I'm sorry," Joey apologized, "I shouldn't have given it to you, it brings back to many memories."

"No, Joey," Becky said quietly, "I love it. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Joey said.

***

"Are we gonna ever move on dad?" Michelle asked as she and her dad sat on the couch, waiting for lunch.

"I think we can manage, why do you ask?" Danny answered Michelle's question with a question of his own.

"Well, Aunt Becky wants to just remember Uncle Jesse on this day," Michelle said quietly, "But does that mean we're gonna have to forget about him on other days?"

"Honey, you're fifteen," Danny said, "What do you think?"

"I think that I want Uncle Jesse back," Michelle whispered, "I also think that I don't want to celebrate this holiday. And I especially don't want to remember it."

"Michelle, this is a holiday to share with your family," Danny informed his daughter, "I know you've been handling this well, but sometimes it just takes a good break-down to really let go, and it is Christmas, and we should make the most of it."

"Daddy," Michelle whimpered, calling him Daddy for the first time in five years, "I don't think I can have a break-down."

"Its okay honey," Danny said, giving his daughter a hug, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Michelle muttered, trying to get a grip on Christmas day.


	5. Back to LA

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Chapter Five

*Back to LA*

"Hey Deej," Stephanie greeted as she joined her older sister on the front porch at the Tanner household.

"Hey Steph," DJ returned the greeting, "In two hours we'll be leaving to LA."  
"Yeah," Stephanie agreed, "I'm kinda ready to get away from all of this. Away from this house, full of memories of Uncle Jesse."

"I'm not ready to leave," DJ admitted, "I feel like I didn't do enough when I had the chance. I feel like I'm just leaving my family here to suffer while I go back to my safe house in LA. Away from all the memories."

"You feel bad about leaving?" Stephanie asked, amazed, "You are not the only adult in that house. Dad, Joey, Aunt Becky, they can handle Michelle, Nicky, and Alex."

"Yeah, but who's gonna take care of Dad, and Joey, and especially Aunt Becky?" DJ retaliated. She couldn't believe that she was talking to her sister, Stephanie, about this.

In DJ's mind Stephanie had always been the most selfish of the Tanner girls. She hated thinking that, but Stephanie usually only thought of herself and how it would affect her. DJ was surprised that Michelle didn't turn out more selfish than she did, she had been the youngest and for a long time had acted like the youngest.

"Michelle's great with confrontations like that," Stephanie pointed out to her sister. She knew that her sister considered her selfish and inconsiderate. And she felt selfish, but she also knew that she couldn't do it. She couldn't talk to her Aunt Becky the way DJ had done, or the twins the way Michelle had done. She had loved her Uncle Jesse as much as the other two, but she just couldn't tell others about that, or comfort them about it. It made her too nervous.

"I just hope Michelle can handle it," DJ muttered.

***

"So, are you gonna tell them today?" DJ pressed her aunt as she sat at the kitchen table with her. Becky looked at her and sighed.

"I think I should tell them when I'm ready, you can't pressure me into it," Becky told her, sounding like a two year old.

"Aunt Becky, when I first got pregnant with Laura I told you first and you practically forced me to tell everybody else in the family," DJ pointed out to her aunt, "I know that you're my aunt and that mostly gives you the right to boss me around, but in a case like this one, you're the one who needs to be told what to do, and you have to tell the rest of the family, especially since Uncle Jesse won't be around to help you raise this kid."

"I promise I'm gonna tell them," Becky said, "Besides, I can't keep it a secret from them forever, I mean, in a couple of months I'll start putting on weight and they'll figure it out."

"Just promise me you'll tell them, within a couple of days," DJ begged her.

"I can't do that Deej," Becky confessed, getting up from the table, "Jesse's gone, I can't tell them this, not yet, not while they're still grieving for Jesse."

She then got up and walked out of the room, leaving DJ to sit at the table by herself, totally lost on how to handle this. On how to handle anything.

***

"You ready honey?" Heath asked Stephanie when they were getting ready to leave for the airport.

"Heath, I feel bad," Stephanie muttered.

"What? Are you sick?" Heath asked, alarmed. 

"No, I just ...," Stephanie started, then took a moment to try and figure out what to say. How was she supposed to say that she felt bad about being a bad person, about thinking of only herself, about wanting to get away from the family and back to LA, where the family would be overshadowed by Heath, by classes, by friends, by everything, "I just feel bad about not caring that I'm leaving my family. About wanting to leave my family and not wanting to support them through this hard time."

"Steph, nobody blames you for wanting to get away from it all," Heath soothed her, "Everybody tries to run away from their problems. You're not the only one. There is no doubt in any of the mind's of your family member's how much you loved your uncle, but everybody handles their problems differently. And you're not the only one who runs."

"Heath, I love you," Stephanie mumbled, leaning into him for a second, but not really giving him the impression that she understood and she felt better.

"I love you too Steph," Heath muttered, "Now, we've got a plane to catch."

***

"Bye dad," Stephanie said, hugging her dad, "I love you."

"Bye Steph," her dad said, "I love you too."

As the family made their traditional hugs and saying I love you all around everybody really dreaded DJ and Stephanie and their families and boyfriend getting on the plane. It would symbolize that Jesse was really gone. That he was going to be gone for the rest of their lives. That he wasn't just on a long business trip and would be getting back soon.

"Bye Nicky," DJ said, giving her favorite cousin an extra hug.

"Bye Deej," Nicky whispered. DJ smiled at him. Nicky had grown up so much. Too much, actually. But DJ could see as he got older he would become more and more like Uncle Jesse.

"Bye Alex," Stephanie said tearfully, also giving her favorite cousin an extra hug.

"Bye Steph," Alex said, in a monotone voice. Stephanie looked at him. In that moment she felt the most awful for leaving. She was leaving her cousin here to try and handle something that he couldn't handle. 

"Bye Aunt Becky," DJ said, in tears, as she gave her final hug. Her aunt held her close.

"I promise," Becky whispered in her ear before she let her go, "Bye Deej."

"Bye Michelle," Stephanie said, also giving her final hug. Her sister held her. Stephanie knew that Michelle was giving her strength, telling her without words that it was going to be all right.

"Bye Stephanie," Michelle said, in a hoarse whisper. Stephanie pulled away.

The next thing they knew DJ, Steve, Laura, Stephanie, and Heath were aboard their planes and headed back to LA.

***

"This house just feels so empty," Michelle said loudly as they stepped back inside their house. The house was empty. No Stephanie, no DJ, no Laura. No Heath or Steve. But the thing about these absences was, they made the absence of Uncle Jesse so glaringly bright.

Danny came up behind his daughter and rubbed her shoulder. He knew how she felt. Michelle had been too young then, but this is how the house had felt after Danny's mom had left, when his wife had died. When they had been here the house had seemed so full. So full of life. Of love. Of, even, happiness.

Nicky walked past the rest of the family sitting there reminiscing about old times and went into the kitchen. Sad wasn't something he liked to be. Sad was something he tried to avoid. Sure, he was sad about his dad's death, but as long as he didn't think about it too much he could pretend that he was better. That his dad wasn't really there. He was gone on a long business trip.

Nicky knew Alex on the other hand would dwell on their father's death until he actually did become the more healthy twin, leaving Nicky to live in his world of denial and explanations. But to Nicky this was the best place to be. He didn't have to worry about people leaving him, like DJ, or people dying on him, like his dad.

***

Becky was in a hospital bed. She looked around her to see Stephanie, DJ, Danny, Michelle, the twins, and Joey. They were all crying, but it wasn't tears of sadness that she'd seen on all of their faces too much lately. It was tears of joy. Then a nurse came in, carrying a baby.

"Aunt Becky, isn't just a gorgeous baby?" DJ gushed, taking a hold of the little baby, "Jessica Lila, Jessy for short."

"Is this ... is this my baby?" Becky asked, confused and in a daze. Everybody around her looked at her strangely, then let out a light laugh.

"Yes, yes, this is your daughter," Danny said, taking the baby from DJ and handing her to Becky, who took her in her arms.

"Jesse would love to see this moment," Joey said, "To see his beautiful daughter."

Just then the room went blindingly white, and everybody disappeared, except for Becky and her baby, Jessy.

Then Jesse, in a white robe, stepped into the room. He went by Becky and stroked Jessy's cheek. He then looked at Becky, a silent tear running down his face.

"Becky, I love you," Jesse said, "And I love this kid. But I won't be here to take care of it. You need Joey. And Danny. They understand a lot. DJ's right, you have to tell them."

Becky woke up with a myoclonic jerk (A/N: that's something I learned in Health class, its a sudden jerk). She looked around and saw that she was in her own bed.

Then she sighed deeply, and patted her stomach. Knowing that DJ, and dream Jesse were right. She had to tell the rest of the family. But it was too late now, she'd tell them tomorrow.


	6. Becky Confesses and Joey Thinks

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I realized I hadn't done much with Joey in my story yet, so I put a part for Joey alone in here.

Chapter Six

*Becky Confesses & Joey Thinks*

Becky sighed as she thought of how to tell the family she was pregnant. It wasn't that the part of the rest of the family was going to be so hard as telling the twins. She loved the twins and they loved her, but she didn't know if they could handle hearing this news. Heck, she didn't know if she could even handle this news.

She loved babies and she had loved having the twins. But Jesse had been there through all of it and while she realized she would have to tell the family, who wouldn't believe that she was just getting fat, she just wanted someone physically and emotionally close to her like Jesse had been.

Becky sighed again. She knew it was only right that she tell the twins first. They deserved to know before the rest of the family. 

"Mommy! Nicky won't let me play with him!" Alex yelled as he ran in the room, Nicky right behind him.

"I just wanted to be by myself for five minutes," Nicky said, rolling his eyes, "Come on Alex, you're supposed to be more mature than me. And smarter. Get a grip on your life."

Alex responded by sticking his tongue out at Nicky. Becky sighed.

"Nicky, Alex," Becky started, then took a deep breath, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What's the matter mom?" Nicky asked, worried.

"Well, when I went back to the doctor's before Christmas the doctor told me I was pregnant," Becky rushed, "I was very lucky to have the baby survive."

"You're pregnant?" Alex asked, stunned. Nicky just sat there, also looking stunned.

"Yes," Becky said hesitantly.

"You're pregnant?" Alex repeated the question.

"Honey, yes," Becky said, a bit exasperated.

"But mom ..," Alex started, but he didn't have anything to say, "Does the rest of the family know?"

"No, I haven't told them yet, I decided to tell you first," Becky said, letting out a deep breath.

"Except Deej knew didn't she," Nicky finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I told DJ," Becky told her kids.

"Come on, let's go, you have to tell everybody else now," Alex said, taking his mom by the hand and leading her out the door of their upstairs apartment.

***

Joey looked down at the ground. Here in this spot is where they had buried Comet two years ago when he had died of old age. He would always remember that day clearly, just as he would the day Jesse died, and the day that Pam had died.

This last death had been the worst death of his life. Sure, he had had family members die, he just wasn't close to any of them. And while he loved Pam as a sister and as a friend it just wasn't the same. And Comet had been a great dog, but that's just what he was. A dog.

No, this death was definitely the worst. He had lost his best friend. His comrade. His partner. Jesse and Joey had always done things together. They had worked together in advertising, had they're own advertising company, done Joey's TV show together, done the radio show together. Then when Jesse had been having trouble with The Smash Club Joey had bought half of it to keep it functioning.

Plus, Jesse's death brought on something Joey had been thinking about for a few months. Moving out. He knew now that he couldn't move out. That Becky and Danny needed him. Along with the twins and Michelle. 

There was something Becky was keeping a secret from the rest of them. He knew it and Danny knew it. But they also knew that Becky would tell them in due time. When she felt like they could handle it. Which was kind of ironic since Becky was the one who couldn't handle anything these days.

Yesterday Joey had gotten a call from Annalise, the girl he had been dating for a few months, and she had gotten back from her tour with her band and she wanted to know if they were still planning on getting married and moving into their own apartment. Joey hadn't had the courage to tell her no that he couldn't just yet and he had to support his family in their time of need over the phone, so, he had made arrangements to meet her at this diner.

He hated to say it, but he had the feeling Anna, as he called her, would not sit well with this. She had told him on their first date that she took marriage very seriously and if he actually planned on proposing he better mean it. For good. And Joey knew what he was giving up. He felt so in touch with, so in love with this woman. But he knew that he could give it up. For his family.

For his dead best friend. Before walking away Joey looked back down at the grave of Comet, their dog. And for the first time in the two weeks since Jesse had died, he thought of Michelle. When Comet had died, she had bawled her eyes out, but Jesse had been there to comfort her. Now Jesse wasn't here to comfort her, but she wasn't crying. She was hard as a rock on this one. It scared him. He had a feeling she was hiding her emotions and one day she was going to have a very bad emotional breakdown. 

"Joey! Come in here!" Nicky hollered to him. He walked into the house slowly and settled on the couch by Danny. He could tell that Becky was going to tell them her secret by the way she was pacing back and forth in the living room.

Michelle hurried down the stairs and sat down by Joey.

"OK, you guys," Becky said, then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, I went to the doctor's he said I was pregnant, I was lucky, the baby was lucky to survive the crash."

"Pregnant?" Michelle squeaked.

Becky just nodded, then looked at Joey and Danny.

"Congratulations!" Danny was the first to recover, but still didn't know what to say or how to say it. 

"Whoa! That's great news," Joey said, getting up and giving Becky a hug. Danny and Michelle followed suite. All four of them turned and looked at the twins.

"I .., I," Nicky started, but then he turned and walked back up the stairs. Alex looked after his brother, then turned to his mom.

"I love you mommy, and I'm with you," Alex said quietly, joining the hug.

***

"Anna, I love you, you know I love you, its just, well, something happened while you were gone. You remember my best friend, Jesse?" Joey started, practicing in front of a mirror, then he stopped, "Of course she knows Jesse, he's the one that set us up."

Joey knew now that he couldn't move out, no matter what. Becky was pregnant. She was going to need all the help she could get. She was going to need him. And he knew his responsibility. He just hoped Anna knew his responsibility to this family.

"I do love you Anna," Joey muttered, before walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He didn't see Nicky standing by the bathroom, watching the whole thing.

***

"Joey!" Anna said happily, getting up and giving her boyfriend, her fiancee, a hug and kiss.

"Hey Anna," Joey said sullenly, "Anna, we need to talk."

"Hello, my name is Sarah, and I'll be your server this evening, can I get you anything to drink?" a perky waitress said, approaching their table. 

"Yeah, I'll just have water," Anna said.

"A Coke," Joey replied.

"So, what's going on Joey?" Anna asked, "You didn't directly answer me on the phone, which usually means no, we're not getting married, but it often results in the men running completely away from me."

"Jesse died," Joey blurted out, "While you were gone on your tour Jesse died."

"That's so awful," Anna purred, taking his hand, "Poor Becky, how's she holding up?"

"Anna, I can't marry you," Joey continued, "We can't move in together. I can't leave my family like this. They need me."  
Anna looked at him with an extremely hurt look on her face, "But you can leave me like this?"

"Becky's pregnant, I have to be there," Joey said, Anna took her hand away, "Come on Anna, I love you."

He tried to take Anna's hand again, but she pulled away from him.

"Well, if you think that Becky is more important than me, then why don't you go marry Becky?" Anna said in a huff, getting up, "I think you're just running away from commitment, if you ever decided that you really want to get married then you can give me a call Joey Gladstone."

Anna then walked out of the restaurant. Joey just sat there, putting his head in his hands. It was great. His best friend. His girlfriend. All gone. All he had was what he had always had. Just one less.


	7. Michelle's Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House or the Full House characters.

Author's Note: For those of you who thought Michelle wasn't grieving as she was supposed to be, I made this chapter especially for you. And I'm on Spring Break as of yesterday, so I'm hoping to get more of this story done.

Chapter Seven

*Michelle's Breakdown*

"Come on Nicky, mom says hurry up," Alex yelled up into the attic as his brother, "You don't want to be late to our first day back."

"That's what you think," Nicky muttered under his breath. Nicky hated school. And now he especially didn't want to go back. He didn't want to have to deal with his father's death and how the students at school were going to react. Nicky knew there were a few of the students that would tease him endlessly about his father's death, but those were the bullies and Nicky could take them and handle the teasing. What Nicky couldn't handle was the rest of the student body feeling sorry for him. Everybody telling him they were sorry for his loss and they would be there for him. Even people in the school that had hated him before.

In the last five days of Christmas Break Nicky had gone from incredibly mature in accepting his father's death into a complete and total baby upon hearing the news of his mom's pregnancy. He didn't know why, but he hated the fact of his mom having a baby. Without his dad. Nicky was afraid that his mom was going to meet some other guy, just to have help with the baby, and marry him and forget about her first husband.

Nicky had told Alex this fear, who had done the opposite total turnabout as Nicky, and Alex laughed and said that their mom wasn't going to find somebody new. Besides the fact that her being pregnant would probably decrease her chances of meeting a guy.

Plus, Nicky knew that Joey had broken up with Annalise to help with this baby. He had heard Joey talking to the mirror and when Joey had gotten home that night he looked extremely heart broken. Nicky wanted to ask Joey about it, but he didn't want to seem like an eavesdropper.

"Nicky, get your butt down here," Michelle called up to him, "Your mom said I could drive."

Nicky quickly grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. If there was one person you didn't want to make impatient in the Tanner household it was Michelle.

"OK, I'm here, let's go," Nicky hurriedly said. 

Michelle felt a pang in her stomach as the twins hurried out to the vehicle. Before the crash if she would've been driving they would've been teasing her about crashing into another car with her awful driving. But now that thought didn't even cross their minds. It wasn't funny anymore.

***

Michelle walked into English class and took a seat between Denise and Teddy, who weren't, it seemed, talking to each other this week.

"Hey Michelle," Denise greeted, "I'm so sorry to hear about your uncle."

"Yeah, me too," Teddy said, "Jesse was the coolest guy ever. A little into his hair, but still the coolest guy ever."

"Hey guys, I really appreciate your support, but can we talk about something else," Michelle begged, "Like why the two of you aren't talking this week."

"Because hot shot over there called my boyfriend dumb," Denise said, sticking her tongue out at Teddy.

"Denise! That's not very mature," Michelle said, "And come on, the guy is a straight D student Denise."

Before Denise could respond to her best friend's betrayal the teacher walked into the classroom and took her position at the front of the classroom.

"Hello class, I trust you all had a good, or at least exciting Christmas Break," the teacher said, "Now, how many of you would like to share what you did over the Christmas Break?"

Many of the students raised their hands, including Denise, but Teddy and Michelle just sat there, watching the teacher.

"It's some kind of trick," Teddy whispered to Michelle. Michelle nodded her head in agreement, but even if it was a trick she didn't want to tell what had happened to her over the Christmas Break.

"Wow! I'm so glad so many of you are willing to share!" the teacher said, "Which is why our first assignment for the second semester is an essay on what you did over the Christmas Break."

The teacher paused while the class groaned, but then continued, "But the best part is, you guys get to read the essays aloud tomorrow!"

"How long does the essay have to be?" one of the other students asked as everybody resigned themselves to doing the essay.

"Well, two pages, typed, double spaced, 12 font," the teacher answered.

***

"Hey Michelle, what you working on?" Nicky asked as he entered his cousin's room later that evening.

"Some stupid assignment from school over what we did during Christmas Break," Michelle muttered.

"Um, Michelle, I've got a question," Nicky asked his cousin, seeming very uncomfortable with what he wanted to discuss.

"Shoot," Michelle said, grateful to be able to take a break from the essay writing.

"What's the worst grade you ever made on a test?" Nicky asked carefully.

"What kind of test?" Michelle asked, thoughtfully.

"Like a pop quiz test," Nicky said.

"Um, probably like a 65," Michelle answered.

"Well, we took this pop quiz test to test our aptitude today and then the teacher handed them back to us at the end of the class and I made a 12," Nicky said quietly, "She told me that I'd have to stay in during recess tomorrow to discuss it."

"Maybe it just has to do with losing Jesse," Michelle reasoned.

"Alex made a 97 and the highest grade in the class," Nicky responded quietly, "Which means when the teacher calls me in tomorrow I'm going to get a huge lecture about how if I just apply myself I can be as smart as Alex. But I really do try Michelle, I really do."

Michelle looked at Nicky and for the first time realized how hard it must be to be a twin. She had a hard enough time constantly being compared to DJ and Stephanie, but being compared to your twin, somebody the same age as you had to be worse. But especially for Nicky, Alex seemed to have everything that mattered going for him. He was smart, well behaved, and mature.

"I know you try," Michelle reassured her cousin, "I know you try."

***

"Michelle, its your turn," the teacher said as Lacey Taley finished her essay and sat down. Michelle quietly went up to the teacher's podium and sat her essay on the podium.

"My Christmas Break," Michelle started, "Christmas Break is supposed to be a time for family and friends to gather and give and receive gifts. This Christmas I experienced the worst days of my life. Three days into Christmas Break there was a car crash and my uncle Jesse died. My uncle Jesse meant so much to me. He was my role model as a toddler, my savior, my life for awhile. He always called me mutchkin (A/N: not sure on spelling) or something similar. When my uncle died, it was, it was ..,"

Michelle couldn't go any farther. Since she had started reading her essay a big lump had developed in her throat, and now it felt like the lump had exploded and she started crying. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle everything. Not the responsibility of being there for the rest of the family, or helping Aunt Becky with her baby, or anything else. Michelle didn't notice as she sank to the ground and continued to cry.

Teddy and Denise hurried from their seats and helped Michelle up and headed out the door, Teddy calling behind him, "We'll take her to the nurse's office."

***

"Michelle, honey, are you okay?" Danny Tanner asked as he rushed into the nurse's office at the school. 

"I'm fine dad," Michelle answered, she had regained her composure while waiting for her dad, "I, I guess I was just holding in to many feelings at once."

"Well, I still think it's better to go home for the rest of the day," Danny announced to his daughter, still worried, "Come on honey, let's go."

***

"Hey Steve, is DJ there?" Michelle asked as Steve answered the phone.

"Sure, hold on a second," Steve said, then a few minutes later somebody else picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Deej, this is Michelle," Michelle said.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" DJ asked.

"Well, I was," Michelle said, "But I kinda had a breakdown and the school nurse told me I need to talk to somebody about Uncle Jesse. And you're the only one I feel like I can talk to. So Dad told me I can call you anytime I like. But, I kinda was wondering if you'd let me talk to you about it. So I don't have another breakdown."

"Sure honey," DJ reassured her, "But first, tell me what happened at school."

"Well, yesterday we had to write these essays over what we did during Christmas Break ...," Michelle started.


	8. Nicky's School Problems & Alex's Betraya...

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Chapter Eight

*Nicky's School Problems & Alex's Betrayal*

"Now Nicky, I know you can apply yourself and do better than this aptitude test shows," the teacher said, "Nobody else in the class made that bad of a grade."

"Please, Larry sits next to me and he made a 14," Nicky said. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. He hated people thinking he was smart just because his brother was the smartest person in the class.

"But your brother made a 97," the teacher pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we've all learned that he's smarter than me by now," Nicky said huffily, "Now, can I go out to recess? I know I should apply myself and I could be as smart as my brother. But quite frankly, I do try my hardest and I wouldn't want to be as smart as Alex anyways."

"Fine, go," the teacher said, "Maybe its just because you're having a hard time accepting your father's death, but I am going to call your mom and sat up a conference to talk to her."

"Okay," Nicky shrugged, before standing up and running out the door.

***

"No, you know that stupid aptitude test we did yesterday?" Alex asked his group of friends. They all nodded their heads. They had all made an A on it and though Alex had made the highest grade they thought the test had been easy and they had all done well on it, "Well, my brother made a 12 on it. I heard him telling my cousin Michelle."

"A 12?" Brandon asked in dismay, "That's got to be the worst grade in the class."

"You're brother is sure an idiot," Lexy said, "I don't see how the two of you can be related."

Just then Nicky came out of the school and looked ready to play a game of tackle football with the rest of his buddies.

Nicky and Alex hung out with completely different crowds. Nicky hung out with the jocks and the musicians, the ones that wanted to be in a rock band anyways while Alex hung out with the science club and the other musicians, the ones that were in the school band and didn't play drums. Nicky played the drums in the school band and was very talented, but was often overshadowed by Alex's playing of the clarinet. Nicky just couldn't win with Alex. Nicky was best in football in their grade, but Alex was better at basketball and baseball, he just didn't play.

"Hey Nicky, I heard you were an idiot," a boy behind Alex's group called to Nicky, who was just about to hike the ball, "I heard you can't even get above a 15 on a stupid aptitude test."

Nicky turned around and stared at the direction from where Lenny, the boy who had spoken, was sitting. He then looked and saw Alex sitting there looking very guilty. The one thing about Lenny was, besides being a sixth grader, the biggest person in school, and the biggest bully in school, you couldn't call him stupid because he was the smartest sixth grader.

"Shut up Lenny," Nicky growled, sending both Lenny and his brother a death look.

"Oh, and I suppose an idiot like you is going to make me?" Lenny asked, roaring with laughter. Most of the surrounding students, including Alex, joined in the laughter. Only three people playing football with Nicky were brave enough to stick by Nicky and not laugh with Lenny.

Alex felt bad about betraying his brother like that. But he had found it rather amusing that his brother had done so bad on a test that he himself had done great on. Alex looked worriedly at his brother, wondering what he was going to do, but his brother just smirked.

"Lenny, I wouldn't waste my time fighting you," Nicky said cruelly. Nicky didn't really want to provoke the sixth grader, but he couldn't stand being called dumb by anybody. But especially not by his brother, who he was sure had been the one that told his group of friends, that would've found it to be very amusing.

"Because you know you can't win, besides you don't have your dad here to protect you from me if you do decide to fight anymore," Lenny said, harsher than anybody had ever heard Lenny speak. Nicky didn't even think through what he was doing when he ran over to Lenny and swung his arm and punched him square in the jaw.

Before he knew it Lenny had tackled him and started hitting him. He swung back at Lenny, he didn't want this bully to get away with making fun of his dead dad. Nobody could make fun of his dad. Then Lenny was suddenly pulled off of him as the principal and two teachers glared at the two of them.

***

"Nicky, I can't believe you got in a fight!" his mom chastised as she drove him and Alex home from school that day, "You better be glad you didn't get suspended from school and only got detention for two weeks."

"Well, at least I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose," Nicky muttered, looking out the window. It had been clear that Nicky had miraculously won the fight when the two boys had been separated and he'd come out of the fight with only a bloody lip.

"Nicky!" Becky said, "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, I get a call from your teacher today who said you made a 12 on an aptitude test and five minutes later I get a call from the principal telling me you've been in a fight. Now, look I know you miss your dad, I miss him too, but you've got to pull yourself together."

"Mom, the aptitude test was to see how much we knew, obviously I don't know much, there's nothing I could do about that. Its not like you can study for one of those," Nicky argued with his mom as she pulled into the drive at the Tanner house.

"And the fight?" his mom asked angrily, looking at him in disgust.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Alex?" he angrily said, before getting out of the car, slamming the door and walking into the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his mom asked Alex. Alex shrugged. And for the second time in only a few hours, he had betrayed his brother. And he felt bad about it.


	9. Wake Up San Francisco Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Chapter Nine

*Wake Up San Francisco Meetings*

"Nicky! You have to talk to me!" Alex said, exasperated. Nicky hadn't talked to him in the two days since the fight at school. What was even worse was that Nicky wouldn't talk to their mom either. Nicky suddenly whirled around, looking angry.

"Fine, you want me to talk to you?" Nicky asked, before Alex could answer Nicky continued, "You're my brother. My twin. And yet, you decided it would be funny to tell your friends how stupid I am? Look, I may not be a genius like you, but I do know one thing that I'm sure you haven't given much thought too. Those friends of yours would drop you in a minute if you suddenly became less smart. Oh, and genius, let me tell you one more thing, before you go and tell your friends how stupid your brother is again, remember your brother has some pretty good stories on you that he wouldn't mind sharing, with the whole school."

"So, what, your friends are so much better?" Alex sneered, feeling guilty, "If you couldn't play football or if you played any other instrument in the band they wouldn't hang out with you. Come on, you know the only reason you chose to play the drums was to stay cool."

"Three of my friends didn't laugh at me when Lenny was bullying me," Nicky said quietly, then continued, "Besides, I chose the drums because I was good at them, and I can't even do that without you being better than me with the stupid clarinet."

Nicky then walked off, Alex calling after him, "I think it would've been better if you wouldn't have talked to me at all."

***

"Becky, Danny, come over here," the producer of Wake Up San Francisco, Alex Sayner, called them over. The two walked over and saw Alex talking with another guy in a t-shirt and jeans, who looked very relaxed and at home.

"Becky, Danny, this is my son, Kyle Sayner, he's our substitute camera man while George is away for the next couple of weeks," Alex introduced the three.

"Nice to meet you," Kyle said as he shook hands with both Becky and Danny, "I can't say I watch your show a whole lot, the last time I watched it was, well, I only saw the very first episode. I tend to have a biased opinion to my dad's shows, so I usually try not to watch them."

"Is it a good biased or bad biased?" Becky asked, "Because if you're good biased to your dad's shows, we could use a boost in ratings, go ahead and watch it."

"Its a very good biased," Kyle assured her, "And, hey, now I get to start watching it, while filming it."

"That doesn't really help our ratings," Danny pointed out, "I'm going to get more coffee, you need any Beck?"

"I'll come with you," Alex Sayner said, trying to jump back into the conversation, "We'll get four cups."

As the two left Kyle looked at Becky. He could tell she felt a little uncomfortable being alone with him, even though they were surrounded by people on all sides. And it wasn't as if they were doing anything. Even though she was gorgeous. And sounded perfect, honest and funny.

***

"Stupid Nicky, stupid, stupid Nicky," Alex mumbled as he kicked a rock. He hated the way he felt right now. Even though he knew he felt the exact way he should. Like a jerk. It was the worst thing he could've done to his brother. Now his brother thought that both Alex and his mom thought he was stupid. Alex knew Nicky had always said he was stupid, but usually their dad had been around to help him see past the schoolwork and tell him that it wasn't the most important thing there was. But with their mom it was different, to her it was all about the schoolwork, Alex kicked the rock again, "Stupid, stupid Nicky."

"It's not nice to call people stupid," a voice gently said behind him. He turned around to see Joey standing there, "So, tell Joey your problems."

Alex smiled, Joey could always make him smile, so he sat down by Joey on the porch and said, "Nicky won't talk to me. Or mom."

"And why won't he talk to either of you?" Joey asked, a little surprised. He could understand why Nicky wouldn't want to talk to his mom, she had grounded him, but Alex and Nicky always had each other when they were in trouble.

"I don't know, I guess he's not talking to me because I make better grades than him, and he feels stupid," Alex shrugged, feeling bad about lying to Joey, who was just trying to help. But he didn't think he could admit to anybody how cruel he'd been.

"Well, I'll talk to Nicky, see what he has to say," Joey informed him. Then he got up and went into the house.

***

"So, do you guys go out to a bar around here after filming?" Kyle asked Becky. Becky just smiled softly.

"Well, I kind of can't go to a bar," Becky said, "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, you sure don't look it," Kyle said, then he clamped a hand over his mouth, "I mean, I well, I ...,"

"It's okay," Becky laughed, "I'm only a couple of months into it."

"Oh, well, you're husband must be very proud," Kyle said, feeling a little disappointed that this pretty lady was pregnant, and probably married.

"My husband died, right before Christmas," Becky said quietly. Just then Danny and Alex came back, each holding two coffee mugs.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle gushed, feeling embarrassed and bad, "I'm really sorry."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Becky mumbled, leaving the studio area and heading towards the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, curiously.

"I, well, I didn't know her husband was dead and I said that her husband must be proud about her pregnancy," Kyle hurried, "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"I'll go talk to her," Danny assured him, "It's okay, we're all still dealing with it, he was my brother-in-law."

***

"Hey Nicky," Joey greeted as he sat by him on the couch. Nicky was just staring at the TV longingly, he wasn't allowed to watch TV. Joey looked at him, "So, I just got done talking to your brother."

"And?" Nicky said, almost like he was forced to say it.

"He says you want talk to him, or your mom," Joey said, "I can understand your mom, being a kid and all, but how come Alex, its not as if he did anything to you."

"Alex didn't tell you why I wasn't talking to him, did he?" Nicky said, with a snort.

"Well, no," Joey said, taken aback, "He said he didn't know why."

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he's the one that told everybody I was stupid and then Lenny, the kid I got in a fight with heard him, and then he teased me, so we got in a fight," Nicky recalled.

"So, you're not talking to him because you think he started the fight between you and Lenny?" Joey ventured.

"No, I'm mad at him because he thinks I'm stupid," Nicky informed him, "And not only that, he can't even tell me that he thinks I'm stupid to my face, he goes and tells his friends."

"And your mom?" Joey asked, thinking maybe his earlier assumption of just the punishment making him mad might be wrong now.

"She also thinks I'm stupid," Nicky said, "Besides, this whole pregnancy thing is just ruining everybody's lives."

"It's not her fault that she got pregnant," Joey said, shocked, "And its not ruining any of our lives."

"Please, I know Annalise broke up with you because you decided to stick around for mom's baby and the rest of the family," Nicky said.

"And how do you know that?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Because you've been moping around the house ever since I saw you practicing to tell her in front of the mirror that night," Nicky said, smirking.

"I've really got to get my own bathroom," Joey muttered, then looked at Nicky, "Nicky, your mom's pregnancy is not ruining my life. Your father was my best friend, he told me to take care of your mom if anything happened to him. I know that someday I will have a family, and it will be with somebody who knows how much this family means to me and is willing to accept it."

"Really?" Nicky asked, "It isn't ruining your life?"

"No, no its not," Joey said, smiling lightly as he ruffled Nicky's hair, "Besides, no matter what anybody else thinks, I know you're not stupid. And you should know you're not stupid."


	10. Disaster in Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Chapter Ten

*Disaster in Phone Calls*

"Hey Michelle," a voice behind her said. She turned to see Denise's ex-boyfriend, Ronnie, standing there. She gave him a smile. She always had like Ronnie more than Denise's new boyfriend, "I'm sorry to hear about Jesse. He was a great help to our band. He always let us play at the Smash Club."

"So, you're gonna dedicate your first album to him, right?" Michelle asked, shutting her locker, "Your first platinum album that is."

"Well, actually we were gonna dedicate our first one to our moms," Ronnie informed her, "But when we win our first Grammy we'll thank him."

"I guess that'll do," Michelle said as they began to walk down the hall.

"Look, Michelle, I came over to ask you if I could give you a call sometime," Ronnie said, "I really miss hanging out with you and Teddy."

"And Denise?" Michelle inquired.

"Oh, that's long over," Ronnie told her, "She gave me up, so there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I don't think its fair that we should have to stop being friend just because Denise and I aren't together anymore."

"Well, when you put it that way," Michelle said, smiling at him, "I always liked you more than her new boyfriend, so sure, give me a call sometime and maybe we can hook up."

"Great," Ronnie said, smiling at her. As Ronnie walked off Michelle grinned after him. Ronnie was definitely a cutie. He'd really put a lot into his relationship with Denise, and everybody could tell he cared about her. But what Michelle didn't and never wanted to admit was that she had had a crush on Ronnie for two years before her best friend had started dating him and the whole time her friend was dating him. She had first met him when she was helping her uncle with the Smash Club and the band had come in, and being only a junior high band, Uncle Jesse had been a bit weary, but had allowed them to play.

The first time she had really liked Ronnie was when he had come and played at the Smash Club and she could just see how serious he was about his music. Her uncle could also see that and allowed them access there to play almost anytime they wanted. The next time they had played there Michelle dragged along Denise, who had met Ronnie, and it had all been history.

But now maybe she would actually get a chance with Ronnie now that Denise was definitely out of the picture. She was in love with Todd. And she knew that Denise shouldn't care. That Denise had no feelings for him. Yet, she had a slight suspicion Denise would care.

***

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said about your husband yesterday," Kyle gushed as he walked up to Becky the next day, "After you left my dad explained all of it to me, I am really, very sorry."

"It's OK," Becky assured him, "And actually it was kind of refreshing to not have somebody tell me they were sorry the second they saw me."

"Well, I probably would've if I would've known," Kyle admitted, "But, hey, I didn't, so I made it a little easier on you, right?"

Becky gave him a smile, "You're a really sweet guy Kyle. You're going to make some woman very happy someday."

As Becky walked off Kyle watched after her. She was a gorgeous lady. If she could only know how much he wanted to be able to make her that woman that he would make very happy. He had been thinking about her since yesterday. Trying to come up with the best way to apologize to charm her. And it had worked once he had decided to go with the simple route.

But she didn't know how much he wanted her to be charmed.

***

"Um, Denise, I have something I need to talk to you about," Michelle said, uncomfortably as she and her friend walked into the Tanner household. 

"What, did you steal my boyfriend or something?" Denise joked as she noticed the seriousness in Michelle's voice.

"Well, actually ...," Michelle started, then the phone rang. Michelle hurried and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Michelle, this is Ronnie," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh, hi," Michelle said, trying to seem vague. Denise gave her a quizzical look. Michelle just waved her arm as if to say it was nobody at all.

"Michelle, about earlier, when I was talking about still wanting to be friends with you, well, I was kinda wondering if we could be more than friends, like go out some time," Ronnie nervously said. Michelle could feel her heartbeat racing sky high. She then noticed Denise, looking at her, still trying to figure out who it was.

"Sure, that would be great," Michelle managed to answer, "When do you think we could go?"

"Well, this Saturday they're opening that new movie," Ronnie said, "I can't quite recall the name, but it looked good."

"Oh, yeah, that movie," Michelle answered, "I know what you're talking about, I want to see that too!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven?" Ronnie asked.

"Sure, see ya then Ronnie," Michelle said, then realized out of her excitement she had just told her best friend who it was, "I gotta go."

She quickly hung up the phone and turned to Denise, who looked betrayed, "I can explain."

"Really?" Denise asked, sounding outraged, "You can explain how you managed to get a date with my ex-boyfriend that your not even supposed to talk to any more."

"But that's not fair," Michelle protested, "Him and I were friends before you even went out with him."

"Well, then I guess you can just have him then," Denise said, whirling around and leaving the Tanner house.

***

The phone rang as Michelle walked into the kitchen. Becky asked her, "Can you get that Michelle?"

"Are you kidding, I'm never answering the phone again," Michelle informed her.

"Um, ok," Becky said uncertainly, then picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, um, is Jesse there?" a woman's voice on the other end of the phone asked. She sounded like a young woman, and if people can sound attractive over the phone she also seemed very attractive.

"May I ask who this is?" Becky asked, confused.

"This is Katie, I was just wondering when Jesse's band was coming back to Sella, the small town they came too a while back, I was going to go see them," the girl answered, sounding kind of confused herself.

"Well, Katie," Becky said, her voice full of venom, "Jesse died a little over a month ago, so, there band won't be playing there anytime soon."

She then hung up the phone. Could it be true? Could Jesse have had mistresses in other towns? Of course, Jesse was dead so she couldn't ask him. Yet, he was handsome, he could've been involved with someone else. Becky quickly sat down as anger started to build up inside her. How dare he be cheating on her when she had just spent the last month mourning over him. She shouldn't have been mourning over his loss. She should, well, she wasn't quite sure what she should do. She was lost. He had been cheating on her.


	11. First Dates, Kisses, and Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Author's Note: OK, um, well, as far as Kyle's age goes, which somebody asked me, I'm not really sure about how old Becky is, sry, just don't, but I'm thinking and picturing him in my head to be about 2 or 3 years younger than her.

Chapter Eleven

*First Dates, Kisses, & Best Friends*

"If you go out with him you will be breaking the all time first rule of best friendship," Denise angrily informed Michelle as they were in English class the next day, before Teddy happened to arrive, "Besides, you know just as well as I do that you don't belong with him."

"I don't know that," Michelle also informed her, "And besides that, you only think that because he's your ex-boyfriend, and you don't want me to have him, even though you have a new boyfriend, when you dumped Ronnie to go out with this new boyfriend of yours, which happens to be an idiot, I don't see why you even gave up Ronnie in the first place."

"Dude, is this five months ago?" Teddy inquired as he walked into the classroom to hear the last sentence of Michelle's argument.

"No, this is YOUR best friend not agreeing to cancel her date with Ronnie," Denise said angrily, sticking her tongue out at Michelle.

"What?" Teddy asked, confused, looking to Michelle to make it all make sense.

"Ronnie called and asked me out," Michelle explained, "And YOUR best friend says I can't go, even though YOUR best friend is the one who dumped him."

"This sounds like a conversation I should really avoid," Teddy wisely decided to stay out of it, turning around as the teacher walked in.

"I am going on this date," Michelle said, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

***

Becky looked around the set of Wake Up San Francisco, ever since that phone call from the girl named Katie on Wednesday she couldn't stop thinking about how much her husband had betrayed her. Yet, she wasn't sure if it was because he was dead, but she almost couldn't believe that he had been cheating on her. He wasn't like that. He always announced his love for her.

But, just in case he was cheating on her she wanted to make sure that he knew that she wasn't going to just sit back and take it, even if he was dead. True, he'd only been dead for a month and she still missed him more than anything, but Kyle had seemed interested in her, and even though he seemed a little younger, he was very cute.

So, once she spotted him she marched right up to him and said, "Hey Kyle."

"Hey Becky," he greeted as he turned around, Becky wasn't for sure, but she could almost see a little blush appearing on his cheeks as he greeted her.

"Look, I know you just started here and you might find this question a bit odd," Becky started, then took a deep breath, "But I was wondering if you'd like to catch some dinner with me tonight?"

"What?" he asked, amazed, "But, just, but, you know what, I won't ask questions, sure, I'll have dinner with you tonight."

***

"Ronnie, we need to talk," a voice behind him said. He turned around to see an upset and angry Michelle. Ronnie had an awfully huge feeling that he knew what this was about. He knew from the beginning that Denise wouldn't like the idea of his going out with Michelle, but he just couldn't help himself, she was gorgeous, besides, Denise had broken up with him, its not like he had dumped her to go out with Michelle.

"It's about Denise, isn't it?" Ronnie asked, courageously, "She probably doesn't want us going out, does she?"

"No, and while I think I have perfect reason to go out with you I also try and think about how I would feel in her situation, and trust me, I would not like it a bit," Michelle nervously said as they began to walk down the hall together.

"Michelle," Ronnie started as they stopped at his classroom, taking her hand, "Look, I really want to go on this date tonight, and as far as I'm concerned, she dumped me five months ago, she shouldn't get a say in how I live my life. But just please go on this date with me, after that we can never see each other again, I just have to go out on one date with you."

"OK," Michelle answered, a little uneasily. But she really wanted to go out with him and it wasn't fair that just because he dated her friend that she shouldn't be able to go out with him. Yet, Michelle could also sense something else was bothering her, but she wasn't sure, "Yeah, we're still on for Friday."

***

"Um, you guys, I think I need a breath of fresh air tonight, so I think I'm gonna go see a movie," Becky lied as she tried to come up with an excuse for going to meet Kyle. She knew she couldn't tell the rest of the family that she was going out on a date so soon after her husband's death, it had only been a little over a month ago that he had died. And she knew that really, deep down in her heart, that while she was part of the family, she was only part of the family because of her marriage with Jesse. That was what had brought the family to her, but she didn't mind. She liked being part of a big family, and they still accepted her, even if Jesse was dead, but if they knew she was going out with another guy so soon after his death, she had a feeling she wouldn't be as accepted as she was.

Nicky looked at his mom suspiciously. He knew something was up. He didn't care if Alex was the smart one or not, he hated to say it, but Nicky had more common sense than Alex, and probably more than his mom. She had been acting weird since Wednesday, but Nicky decided not to dwell on it and to just let his mom have a good time wherever she was going.

"Are you sure you don't want any company Beck?" Joey asked. He had seemed very lonely lately, just like he had really lost the most important thing in his life. But Nicky was still the only one who knew about his break-up with Anna, everybody else was too busy making sure Becky was okay with the new baby along the way to notice Joey's sudden change in mood. Yet, Nicky found it obvious, Joey hadn't told a joke since the day of his father's death, and nobody had asked him about it. 

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer Joey," Becky said, giving him a gentle smile. Just then Michelle came down the stairs, looking very pretty in a short, black skirt and red shirt with heels on, but also looking very nervous, or very guilty. By now everybody in the Tanner household knew about her dilemma with Ronnie and Denise, Michelle had even called DJ and Stephanie to ask their advice, to see what she should do, they both had remained vague, which Michelle didn't take as a sign of approval. But, she was going through with it anyways.

Before anybody could say anything to help her feel better about it the phone rang, Danny quickly picked it up and said, rather hurriedly, "Hello?"

He then handed the phone to Michelle, mouthing that it was Denise.

"Denise? What's up?" Michelle asked as she took the phone. She could tell her friend was crying, or had been crying, "Denise?"

"I, Michelle, I just called to wish you good luck on your date tonight," Denise said, through tears, "I realize that I did give up the best thing that ever happened to me. He broke up with me last night, he told me that he had really only wanted to go out with my sister, whom had told him yes before we went out, thinking it was sweet that he was just using me."

"So, you're okay with this?" Michelle asked, trying to come up with something sympathetic and helpful, but really only hearing the first part of Denise's statement.

"Yes, I'm okay with it," Denise said quickly, "I better go, Ronnie should be there soon."

"Yeah, thanks Denise," Michelle said, "And I'm really, really sorry."

***

"Hey Kyle," Becky greeted as she sat down at the table he had reserved at the fanciest restaurant in this part of town. She was really nervous, she hadn't been on a first date with a guy in a long time. 

"Hi Becky," he greeted her softly, looking her up and down. He could tell she was really nervous, and she looked like she might throw up, but to him she was still gorgeous.

"So .., how are you coming along with those cameras?" Becky asked, then she could've almost hit herself. This wasn't date talk, this wasn't stuff you talked about. Her and Jesse had known each other so well that they could talk about anything on dates, but not on your first date. But she wasn't sure what she was supposed to talk about, she just knew that wasn't it.

***

"Wow," Michelle breathed as her and Ronnie entered the same restaurant that Becky had been meeting Kyle at, yet Michelle didn't know Becky was there. As they walked past this table Michelle saw out of the corner of her eye somebody who looked remarkably like Aunt Becky, so she quickly turned around to look, but nobody was weird, so she just shook her head, thinking she was losing her mind.

"What?" Ronnie asked her, as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Nothing, just something I saw," Michelle let it go.

***

"Duck," Becky hissed as she saw Michelle walking towards them, ducking beneath the table and pulling Kyle with her, as they got back up Kyle looked at her strangely.

"What was that all about?" Kyle demanded to know.

"That was my niece," Becky tried to explain.

"And you didn't want her to see you here, because?" Kyle asked, still confused.

"Because my family doesn't know I'm here," Becky said, almost silently, Kyle could barely hear her.

"Wait, you didn't tell anybody that you were coming here tonight?" Kyle asked, sounding a little angry.

"Well, no," Becky said, then gushed, "Just because I didn't know if they could accept it, Jesse was really there family member, I was just an add on. I didn't want them getting mad at me for going out with a guy after only a month without Jesse."

"You know what I think?" Kyle asked, taking her hand, "I think that you aren't ready for this, no just listen to me. I honestly think when you decide to move on, live your complete life without Jesse your family will be okay with it, they aren't putting their lives on hold for Jesse. Neither should you, but I do think that maybe you aren't quite ready to make room in your heart for anybody new, and if you are ready to do that, as much as it pains me to say this, I don't think its with me."

"So, what, are you ending this date?" Becky asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry," Kyle simply said, "But you're not ready, and I can't wait until you are ready, especially since you'll never be ready with me, but do you need a ride home?"

"No, no, I'll just catch a cab," Becky asked, going numb. Maybe what Kyle had said was right, or at least the part about him not being the one for her.

***

"Michelle? What's wrong with you?" Ronnie asked as for what seemed the fiftieth time that night Michelle spaced out, was in her own little world.

Michelle suddenly came back to the conversation at hand, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking, Denise called me, she told me her boyfriend broke up with her, for her sister."

"And that's what your thinking about?" Ronnie asked, feeling a bad part of the conversation coming up.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said, "I can't do this, Denise is right, this is the number one friendship rule, besides Denise needs me, and she's always been there for me when I've needed her the most. Maybe, well, maybe later on, when Denise is ready for me, and can accept it, to go out with you, we can go out again, but I just can't do it now."

Ronnie sighed. One of the things he liked most about Michelle was that she was very loyal to her friends, and she had to be or she wouldn't be the Michelle he knew. Besides, she was right about Denise always being with her, he remembered when Denise had cancelled their date because Michelle's crush had broken her heart. And he could wait for Michelle, he really could try anyways. Or maybe he should just move out of this group of girls.

"Okay, let's take you home then," Ronnie resigned, Michelle gave him a huge smile.

"Thank you so much," Michelle said, "But can we go to Denise's instead? I want to talk to her first."

***

"Michelle?" Denise asked as she opened her front door, Michelle quickly gave her friend a hug.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't go out with Ronnie," Michelle explained, "Besides, you needed me for a good case of guy bashing."

"But we're missing one element of our guy bashing sessions," Denise explained.

"Teddy," they both said at the same time. They loved having Teddy there, who was the sweetest guy they had ever met, but very much a guy, because he rolled his eyes at them and told them to grow up, saying that someday they were really gonna meet a jerk, and not just the ones in their school.

"Well, why don't you call him and I gotta head home to get my essentials for a sleepover, and then he can come pick me up," Michelle offered.

***

"Back so soon?" Danny asked surprised as Becky came through the back door. She let out a huge sigh.

"Where's the twins?" she asked, evading answering Danny's question.

"They went with Joey to get some ice cream," Danny answered swiftly, "What kinda movie do you see for less than an hour an a half?" 

"The good kind," Becky snapped, "Why are you hassling me?"

"Because the producer called," Danny said icily, "Wanting to know how your date with Kyle was going."

Becky groaned, "So, you know? Do you hate me now?"

"What I don't understand is why so soon after his death?" Danny asked, "I mean, your pregnant, and you just lost your husband, why are you back in the swing of things so soon?"

"Well, I got a call from somebody the other day," Becky explained, "It was from a girl, wanting to know when the next time Jesse's band was playing in her town. I think he was cheating on me Danny. And it hurt, and I didn't want to grieve for a man who had cheated on me anymore."

"Becky," Danny said, wrapping her in a hug as she began to cry, "I don't think that Jesse could ever cheat on you if he wanted too."

"But, he was gone all the time," Becky said, through tears, "He could've easily done it. I would've never suspected."

Danny looked down at Rebecca. His co-host. His friend. His best friend's wife. But his best friend was dead. And there was no denying it. He wanted to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching towards him as he bent over, and there lips met. They kept kissing, until they felt the presence of somebody else in the kitchen. They broke loose and turned to see Michelle, looking at them in open horror.


	12. Discussing the Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Just to let EVERYBODY know, I think that Vicki and Danny are the best couple, but really my brother gave me the idea, but just keep reading, plus for whoever says Jesse is their fav character, he's always been mine also, so don't worry about it, things will work out in the end.

Chapter Twelve

*Discussing the Kiss*

Michelle stared at her dad and her aunt, watching the two of them kiss, then look guiltily at her. She was disgusted. Her dad and her aunt. Sure, they weren't related or anything, but it was still disgusting. And morally wrong. Uncle Jesse had just died. It was just wrong. And they were looking as if they had enjoyed it. Michelle had to get that image out of her head as quick as she could. So, she turned on one heel and retreated to the living room.

Danny looked at his daughter and could see her horror of seeing the two of them kiss. He wanted to say something, anything to make her see it in a positive light. But he didn't think he could talk. He hadn't felt this way about kissing somebody since he and Vicki had broken it off. And he knew it was wrong to think that it was a good kiss, he had really just been comforting her, then it had happened. Like it usually did in the movies.

Becky looked at Michelle, then at Danny, knowing they both were thinking about the kiss. That kiss had been fantastic. And Kyle had said that if anybody was good for her then it probably wasn't him. But she wouldn't have thought it to be Danny either. But she did know Danny really well, almost as well as she had known Jesse. And they worked together. But she could tell by the expression on Michelle's face that she didn't like this. In fact, she was horrified by this.

Then Danny and Becky watched Michelle turn to leave the kitchen, and Danny called out to her, "Michelle, wait!"

The two hurriedly followed her into the living room, where she suddenly turned around, a look of venom on her face, "How could you two kiss? You're Uncle Jesse's best friend, and you're his wife. That's disgusting, how could you do that to him?"  
"If I recall young lady," Danny said, in a warning tone, telling Michelle she better calm down quick, "You just went out on a date with your best friend's ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, that's different," Michelle said, a little calmer, "Besides, I called the date off because I knew that Denise didn't accept it. And you can't know if Uncle Jesse accepts it, so just, don't kiss anymore."

"Honey," Becky started, jumping into the conversation, "Your dad kissed me because he was trying to comfort me because I found out that Jesse had been cheating on me earlier this week."

"Yes, and we all kiss those who we are trying to comfort," Michelle said sarcastically, then added, a bit curiously, "Who was this girl that you speak of?"

"Her name is Katie something, from the town of Sella," Becky told her. Michelle looked at her for a minute, as if confused by the name, and then sighed.

"Oh yeah, you mean Viper's sister?" Michelle asked, "The one who never calls Viper's house because he never answers, so she called Uncle Jesse about the band stuff."

"That's Katie?" Becky asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Michelle said, a tinge of exasperation in her voice, "And that's what you get for not trusting your husband."

Just then the front door opened and Joey and the twins walked in. Joey looked back and forth between Becky, Danny, and Michelle and saw a conflict arising. But from the expressions on their faces he wasn't really sure who the right person was and who the wrong person was.

"What's going on here?" Joey asked as the twins also looked from person to person in the room.

"Oh nothing," Michelle said coolly, "Except for dad kissed Aunt Becky."

"WHAT?" Joey asked, looking back and forth between Danny and Becky, who both just looked at the ground.

"Oooh," Alex said, in disgust, "You guys kissed?"

"Why?" Nicky asked, his voice filled with an equal amount of disgust.

"Because your mom thought your dad was cheating on you," Michelle informed her cousins, the words slipping out before she really had time to think about what they meant. Both twins turned to their mom with looks of horror on their faces. While Becky looked at Michelle with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" Becky questioned her angrily, "No matter how much you didn't like us kissing you didn't have to do that."

"I'm sorry," Michelle quietly admitted, "But that's disgusting. I'm going upstairs."

"Danny, can I talk to you for a moment?" Joey quietly asked Danny as Michelle ran up the stairs. Danny nodded and followed him into the kitchen while Becky tried to do damage control with the twins.

"Danny, are you crazy?" Joey asked when they were in the kitchen.

"What do you mean Joe?" Danny asked, looking back at the living room.

"Do you remember before Jesse's funeral when you told me not to worry about having to marry Becky. Especially since Jesse would come back from the grave and haunt me for it?" Joey asked, Danny nodded, "Well, its not any different for you."

"But, I, but ..," Danny said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"No buts, that's disgusting, really disgusting," Joey said, sounding very disgusted, "Just think about it. How would you have felt if Jesse had kissed Vicki?"

Joey then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Danny to think over exactly what Joey had just told him. He had a feeling that his best friend, his daughters, his nephews, everything that was important to him, they wouldn't understand this kiss anymore than he did. And the best way to react to things they didn't understand was anger. Yet, Danny couldn't react with this same anger as everybody else, he was too confused to be any one emotion at the moment. He then buried his face in his hands, confusion seeping out of him.

***

"Wait! OK, I can explain this," Becky said frantically to her twins, both of which were giving her a dirty look.

"You can explain what?" Alex snapped at her, "How you thought dad was a cheater and why in the world you kissed Uncle Danny?"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Nicky asked, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up as it is."

"Nicky, Alex," Becky started, but both twins looked away from her, "Look, come on, you guys. Things have been hard on me lately. You don't know how much I miss your dad, how much I hate him being gone."

"Well, not too much obviously," Alex said, "Since you go around kissing his BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

"Honey," Becky said, but then Alex and Nicky turned away from her and walked up the stairs, shaking their heads.

***

"Hi Steve, is Deej there?" Michelle asked, chewing on one of her fingernails as she held the phone with the other one.

"Sure," Steve said, then a moment later DJ got on the phone, "Hey Michelle."

"Deej, there's something I have to tell you," Michelle said, a bit angrily.

"Oh yeah, tonight was your date with Ronnie," DJ said, remembering, "How'd that go? Was their sparks? Did you kiss?"

"No, oh shit," Michelle said, "Well, I can't talk long, Teddy's supposed to come pick me up because I have to go back over to Denise's, her boyfriend broke up with her, but I just called to tell you that Becky and Dad kissed."

"They did what?" DJ asked, sounding disgusted through and through.

"Apparently Aunt Becky thought Uncle Jesse had been cheating on her with Viper's sister, she didn't know it was Viper's sister, and I guess she kissed Dad to get payback," Michelle said, shrugging, forgetting that DJ couldn't see her.

"WHAT? That's freakin' disgusting," DJ said, "How is everybody else taking the news?"

"Well, I can't really say, after yelling at them, telling the twins that their mom thought their dad was cheating on them, and basically being an idiot I ran upstairs to call you," Michelle admitted.

"Michelle," she heard Aunt Becky call, "Teddy's here."

"OK, well, Deej, I gotta go," Michelle said, "I'll call you back tomorrow."

"OK, bye Michelle," DJ said, before both hung up the phone.

"Teddy!" Michelle said as she ran down the stairs, practically throwing herself into his arms. They were the only two people in the living room at the moment.

"Excited to see me?" Teddy asked, amused as he hugged her back.

"Well, let's just say Denise isn't the only one who needs to talk about something now," Michelle said mysteriously as the two walked out of the house.


	13. Unforeseen Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Sry for the really long time until the update, but my computer's been down for a while now, not to mention end of school work I've had to do. But now summer's here and I'm hoping to be updating frequently.

Chapter Thirteen

Unforeseen Consequences

"Anna? Please pick up the phone. I have something I need to talk to you. Please talk to me," Joey begged of his former girlfriend's answering machine. When no one answered he hung up, sitting down heavily on his bed. He couldn't believe he had given up his one chance at true love to help Becky, his best friend's wife. He should've given it up, Becky obviously didn't need anybody besides Danny to help her through this. Joey really didn't get how they were so nonchalant about kissing, as if it didn't matter.

Just then his phone rang, he hurriedly picked it up and answered with a casual, "Hello?"

"Joey? Did you just call me?" he could hear Anna ask on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Joey said, then he took a deep breath, "I've changed my mind, I want to marry you, I want to move in with you."

"Michelle?" she could hear Teddy nervously say her name, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at both her friends, both looking at her with a worried expression on their faces. She let out a huge sigh, she knew this night was supposed to be about comforting Denise, but all she could think about was her aunt and her dad kissing, of course, it wasn't as gross as it could be, like if they were actually brother and sister, but thinking that only made her shudder more. And she knew from the beginning that Denise and especially Teddy, who could always pick up on her bad emotions, knew that there was something wrong.

"Well, I don't know, I just, well," Michelle started, but then she hesitated. Maybe she shouldn't tell her best friends about this, they would probably think it was angry and disgusting and make fun of her dad and Aunt Becky about it. She then looked at Teddy, who gave her an encouraging smile.  
"I just saw my Aunt Becky and my dad kissing," Michelle breathed. She then looked at both of her friends, looking at her with looks of shock on their faces.

Nicky decided to let loose all of his anger on this game of tackle football as he lined up on Monday. There house had been a trouble zone since Friday night. Everywhere you looked somebody was mad about something, mainly about the kiss between his mom and Uncle Danny though. He looked over at his brother, who had been zoned out of the first half of their school day and now seemed to be in a daze on the playground, talking to a couple of his friends.

"Hey Katsopolis," Nicky heard behind him, "I heard your mom was a slut."

Nicky turned around and looked at Lenny's mocking face. Being a ten year old, Nicky was sure his mom thought he didn't know this kind of language, but Lenny's older brother had taught him a lot of words that weren't exactly ten year old ideal language and Lenny had passed it onto the school, and while Nicky seemed a little confused by some if it, he knew what the main point of what Lenny was saying was, and he didn't like it.

"Oh really?" Nicky managed to say, rage seeping out of his every pore as he spoke.

"Ooh, idiot boy doesn't have anything intelligent to say," the sixth grader taunted, "I heard all about your mom and her co-star kissing, did she cheat on your dad? Was your dad not good enough for her?"

Nicky then looked at Alex, who looked stunned at his friends, who didn't look him directly in the eye. And with that Nicky knew Alex had told his friends, who in turn had betrayed him and told Lenny. Alex looked disgusted as he got up and walked over to where Nicky was standing, facing Lenny.

"Lenny, who don't you just go away?" Alex asked calmly. He then looked around as four of Lenny's bully friends from the sixth grade came to stand by Lenny.

"I can't," Lenny simply said, he then pointed at Nicky, "Because I owe him a fight, and this time I brought reinforcements."

"Nicky, before this fight starts, I would just like to say you can not take all five of them on yourself and live," Alex whispered to his brother. His brother gave him a look like he thought Alex was being very stupid.

"Really?" Nicky asked, sarcastically sounding shocked, "But its ok, I do have three friends willing to help me."

Just then the three of Nicky's friends who hadn't laughed at him before came up behind him and looked willing to do anything for their friend, including getting in a fight with the worst bullies in their school.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Lenny asked, "Or is your mom to busy being a slut during her pregnancy for you guys to bother?"

"Shut up!" Alex shouted, snapping as he jumped on Lenny and tried to beat him up, but one punch into it and Lenny had Alex flat on the ground.

"Let's go," Nicky commanded as he and his three friends joined in the fight, Nicky taking on Lenny as his brother got up to fight one of Lenny's other friends.

"So, have you talked to your sister about our idea yet?" Teddy asked Michelle as they entered their first classroom of the day.

"Yah, and she said it was okay with her, and she'll welcome me," Michelle answered, "But she wants to have a chance to talk with dad first, and she'll run the idea past him."

"Ya know, we'll really miss you if you leave," Denise said, "We do understand though why you think you have too."

"I just hope my dad goes for it," Michelle admitted, "He's gonna be really mad about it anyways."

"Hey, don't worry," Teddy said, putting an arm around his long-time best friend, "Be happy, you'll be fine, your dad knows when to let go. Sometimes. OK, maybe you should be a little bit worried, but don't worry Deej can convince him."

"Gee, somehow that didn't make me feel a bit better," Michelle said sarcastically, "but thanks for trying."

"Hey dad," DJ greeted as her dad answered the phone, she took a deep breath. When she had gotten the call from Michelle asking if Michelle could come and live with her she had thought it out long and hard, but knew the answer from the beginning was yes, Michelle shouldn't have to live in this house with her dad and her aunt kissing, DJ knew she wouldn't be able to accept it if she was still there.

"Hey DJ," her dad greeted back, "I guess Michelle already told you."

DJ felt kind of bad, her dad sounded very weary, "Yah, she did. I can't believe you did that. Hello, she just lost her husband dad. Your brother-in-law. And more importantly, she's pregnant, she needs your help as a friend, not someone who's falling in love with her."

"Deej," her dad started to try and warn her, but DJ just interrupted him.

"Dad, I want Michelle to come and live with me," DJ blurted out. Her dad remained silent on the other end of the phone, "I don't think its fair for her to stay with you and Aunt Becky while you guys are trying to sort this out, you have to let her move in."

"But," Danny started, but then, for once an utter lack of words made him silent. He then quickly hung up the phone on his oldest daughter as Becky walked in the door, the twins following her.

"What are you doing home so early?" Danny asked quizzically, looking at the twins.

"Well, I got a call from the school telling me to come pick up Nicky since he was involved in ANOTHER fight," Becky said angrily, "And to come pick up Alex because he had a bloody nose and a swollen ankle from ALSO getting involved in the fight. There were ten of them fighting! They're ten years old, they shouldn't be having fights like this for at least another couple of years."

"But we won mom," Nicky said, trying to convince her of the good side of the fight. His mom just glared at him and he shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it.

"Um," Danny said, "I'm going to go pick up Michelle from school, so, I'll leave you three alone."

Danny then quickly walked out the door to avoid the wrath of a very angry Becky.

"So, would the two of you like to explain yourselves or are we skipping straight to more grounding for Nicky and a very bad grounding for Alex?" Becky asked angrily, turning to her two boys.

"Lenny called you a slut," Alex simply said. Nicky attempted to stop his brother by looking at him, but his brother had already said it.

"Wait, how do you guys even know what a slut is?" Becky demanded to know.

"Lenny," Nicky simply answered.

"So, you're saying this whole fight was because I got called a slut by some sixth grader?" Becky asked, her voice starting to fill with amusement.

"Yah, he heard about you kissing Uncle Danny, and I got mad so I tried to hit him," Alex said, "But then he knocked me down, but Nicky took him clean out."

"Wait, this has to do with me and Danny's kiss?" Becky said.

"Yah, as you always tell us, your actions have unforeseen consequences," Nicky said confidently, then added, "Of course, I still have no clue what that means, but it sounds good now."

"Sure does," Becky quietly agreed, looking at her sons, who had gotten suspended from school for protecting her honor. For defending her. About her kiss with Danny. Unforeseen consequences had been right.

"You want to leave?" Danny demanded to know of his daughter as she stepped into the car.

"I take it Deej called," Michelle said meekly.

"Yah, she did call," Danny said angrily, "If you wanted to leave so bad you could have come to me first, told me. Then I wouldn't have been so caught off guard when I get this call from Deej."

"Well, dad," Michelle boldly said, putting a bad emphasis on dad, "You lost some of your right to me telling you stuff the minute you kissed my aunt. Besides, I figured you'd go for it more if you heard it from Deej. Maybe you should have thought of the consequences you would have to face before you kissed Aunt Becky. I don't want to be in a house with you anymore. I don't want to see this relationship if it does grow. I want to live with DJ."  
Danny looked at his daughter. Consequences. He had never imagined these consequences. He knew what Michelle was saying was true, she couldn't live with him. Sometimes he didn't want to live with himself.

"So, you want to live with Deej?" Danny asked softly as he finally pulled away from the school.

"What made you change your mind?" Anna curiously asked Joey as they talked over lunch about their wedding.

"Danny and Becky kissed," Joey admitted, "I realized they didn't need me anymore. I guess they didn't think through about the unforeseen consequences."

"Which works out pretty well for you and me," Anna said, kissing Joey, "I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. I knew you were hurting. You and Jesse were really good friends."

"Maybe I should've realized sooner that I can't hang onto the past forever," Joey admitted, "I should've left a long time ago. Now, just now, I have a reason."


	14. Left All Alone

* * *

Author's Note: I know the last chapter might have been a little hard to follow, but it didn't add in my stars like it usually does on Fanfiction.net, so this time I decided to just use lines to make it less confusing. Alas, here is my last chapter to this particular story of mine, of course, after this I will be writing the second part of the three part series, but it might take me a little while to get it going. I hope you guys enjoy the end of this story and the preview to my next.

Chapter Fourteen

Left All Alone

Michelle looked around her room, this was her final time to be here, living in this room. She had never expected her dad to take the news about this as well as he had. She had expected him to fight it all the way, saying there was no way she could move in with DJ. There was no way they could make it as a family. But her dad had given up. While being relieved, Michelle also felt a little bad, especially after the family hearing of Joey's departure, happening towards the middle of the week.

Of course she was glad for Joey, wanted him to succeed with his marriage, it was just amazing that he was leaving. She never had imagined him leaving. She wasn't ready for her leaving either. She had to though because she couldn't trust being here anymore, couldn't trust herself about what to say and couldn't trust her dad and Aunt Becky in everything.

So, Michelle took one last look at her room before turning off the light and turning to leave. Her room for so long, her house for so long, neither was to be hers anymore.

* * *

Danny looked down at the photo in his hand. It was a photo of his three girls, Joey, Jesse, and himself shortly after Jesse and Joey had moved in. DJ and Stephanie were gone. Jesse was gone. Joey and Michelle would be gone. He would be the only one left of what he considered his family. Through it all he had gotten Becky's trust. Yet, he already had that.

His baby was leaving. He hadn't expected to go through this for another two and a half years. He had found it so hard to let go of his two oldest kids, neither one had spoken with him now since the kiss, except for when DJ had called to have Michelle move in with him.

Danny slowly took the picture, and placed it back in the photo album. As he shut the photo album slowly he said his final, silent good-byes to Michelle and Joey. Of course, he would have to say good-bye to them in real life too, but it wouldn't be as hard as having to say good-bye to the part of himself that was Michelle and the part of himself that was Joey.

* * *

Joey threw in his stuffed Popeye and looked down at his now full suitcase. He knew that Anna loved him for being him, but he didn't know if she would love him this much. He knew he was weird and had an obsession with the art of comedy. But, he realized, that lately that his art of comedy obsession was taking a back seat to missing his best friend. Now he could concentrate all he wanted on comedy.

He took one final look around his room. The room that had been his for a long time. The house that had become his home. The family of his best friend that had now become his family. Yet, now he was ready to start his own family, his own family with Annalise. He could just imagine little kids running around everywhere, having fun and learning comedy.

He took his suitcase out of the room with him, seeing Michelle taking one final look back. He also did the same, took one final look back. This was his past. He was looking for a brighter future. A new future. His future.

Becky watched as Joey, Michelle, and Danny drove away to drop Joey off at his new apartment and Michelle off at the airport to fly to DJ's. She knew that she had done wrong in kissing Danny. He had lost his entire family in the process. Her kids had gotten suspended. And she knew she had to right the wrong.

* * *

Dear Danny,

I'm sorry for everything you've been through. And I'm sorry for everything I'm about to put you through. I realized that everybody was right. Is right. We shouldn't have kissed. We shouldn't have even considered being together. I want you to know that you are my friend, one of my best. But right at this point in time I need my kids more than anything. I need to be with my kids more than anything. I hope you will accept this, I've already been told they can revise the show without me, so I won't be seeing you again.

I'm so sorry,

Becky

Danny read the letter again and again. He couldn't believe Becky. She had taken the twins and left. Just six months ago, two months ago, he had had everything, best friends, a family, a grandkid, now, well, now he had nothing. He was left all alone.

* * *

Preview for Stephanie's Wedding:

Heath: "Stephanie, will you marry me?"

* * *

Stephanie: " I DON'T WANT MY DAD AT THE WEDDING."

* * *

DJ: "Welcome to a Tanner family wedding."

* * *

Michelle: "These are the ugliest bridesmaid dresses ever Steph."

* * *

Stephanie: "OK, this is awful, the caterer got the wrong food, my stupid sisters are complaining about the bridesmaid dresses, the priest is late, maybe we should just cancel the wedding."

Heath: "You're having a nervous break-down Stephanie."

Stephanie (yelling): "So? I'm the bride. Am I not allowed to have nervous break-down's everything's going wrong."

Heath (soothingly): "No, no, nervously break-down all you want."

Author's Note: I hope you all stay in touch for my next story.


End file.
